Gonna Run to You
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob is devastated when Bella marries Edward, but goes on with his life, entering College and finally imprinting on a student there. He gets engaged, but can't commit to a wedding date. Then one day he spots Bella's truck in the parking lot at the store, and discovers that she is there without her ice-prince. Suddenly, all bets are now off.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Very Bad day

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This story is dedicated to my loyal, online buddy, April Klein, who 'picked up' on the FB banner immediately. This one's for you, kid.

* * *

><p>Six weeks—six lousy weeks, that's all I had to work my magic. I was grasping at straws here. Apparently my charm wasn't enough. Yeah, well, I joked that I was irresistible, when in reality, Bella didn't see me that way … sort of beautiful, sure, but irresistible? Phft ... If I was so irresistible, she'd be in my arms right now, instead of planning her freakin' wedding to her undead groom to be. Correction, saying yes to each little detail the damn pixie placed before her. If she was so hot to marry her pale prince then why was she allowing Alice to plan every stupid step of the way? Cakes, gown, guest list, food, decorations, invitations—you name it.<p>

Now if Bella would marry me, we'd do it up at the beach. She could be barefoot and in a simple white cotton dress or maybe a Quileute traditional wedding garment if she wanted. We'd have a barbeque, and a dance, and run off afterwards to a cabin somewhere. Jeez, all this dreaming was just that … dreaming. I sighed in defeat. My heart hurt just thinking about it.

I was hoping that by some miracle she would change her mind and choose me, but how could that happen, when I barely got to see her anymore? That filthy bloodsucker wouldn't let Bella out of his sight. He was scared, I just knew it. That kiss on the mountain proved to him that the girl felt so much more than friendship toward me, so he was keeping her away from La Push and yours truly, worried that she _would_ change her mind. And it would happen too, if only I could see her and talk some sense into her.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks flew by, and I was starting to panic. My father had been talking to Charlie several times a week, and even Bella's dad said it would make him happy if she'd forget about the whole thing. He never did understand the attraction to the freaky pale face, but I did. It was his vampy mojo manipulating her, bending her will to his way of thinking—the jerk. So what if he had perfect manners, spouted Shakespeare, and had all the money in the world; he was still a manipulative jerk in my mind. I tried to point that out to her more times than I can remember, but she wouldn't listen. So much wasted breath ...<p>

I hadn't spoken to her since our last phone conversation a few days ago, and it didn't go well:

I plunked down onto a kitchen chair. "I really miss you, honey. The Taj is empty without you in it.

"Do you. It doesn't seem like it, or you'd be _here_ instead of talking to me on the phone. Why can't you come over and see me?

Letting out an exasperated huff, I told her, "Well, is he gonna run your life like this after you marry him?

"No, I don't wanna argue. Bells … Bells … stop! I just want you to really think about this. It's an important step and you don't sound ready to take that step. Why are you letting him push you into a corner?"

I stood up, knocking the chair so that it hit the wall. Great, Dad was gonna go ballistic over the hole it gouged in the drywall. "Yes, he is. Everyone around here can see that. Even Charlie says …

"I am _not_ making that up. Well then, why don't you go ask him, or are you afraid of what he might say?"

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I said, "You don't havta shout. Wolf hearing, remember?

"I may be rude, crude and to the point, but I'd never lie to you. Now … Bells?" Crap, she hung up on me. I hated to end the conversation on that sour note, but it seemed like that's all we ever did anymore. And the point of contention was always the lousy bloodsucker.

I tried to call back, but just got the answering machine. The stubborn girl wouldn't pick up, so I offered my apologies to the stupid machine. It was ridiculous. Jeez, I was apologizing for telling her the truth, but apparently she couldn't handle it.

* * *

><p>The following week, I patrolled around her house every night just to hear her voice or catch a glimpse of her. I was becoming as obsessed as the freakin' parasite. I wasn't sleeping well, or eating either. No joke, I was practically a leech myself except that I didn't drink any of those thick, nasty, red cocktails.<p>

I lived in fear of the day Bella and her vampire lover would walk down the aisle, and then one day the dreaded invitation arrived in the mail. I went bat-sh** crazy and phased, running off to nowhere to ease the pain of losing her forever. My conscience got the better of me though, and I returned to Forks just to see her as _my_ Bella, maybe for the very last time. We even shared a dance, and that's when everything went to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Crushing Weight

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: I would like to publicly thank all the wonderful people who have already favorited and/or, are following this story. The response was so staggering that I couldn't keep up. Ordinarily I would thank each and every one of you individually, but I was overwhelmed with the awesome numbers, and thought this would be an easier way to show my appreciation. I will continue however, to respond to any reviews. I'd feel ungrateful if I didn't do that at the very least.

* * *

><p>JPOV:<p>

Whaaaat? I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Was she crazy? She was gonna let that leech make love to her? She'd be ripped to shreds. "Bells—no, you can't be serious. He's a vampire, don't you get it? You'll be in a casket the morning after your wedding night."

Her face was a mask of stone. "He's my husband, and anyway, it's none of your business."

My fear for her and my anger toward him ignited the power in me to shift. "I'll kill him; I swear to god, I'll kill him!"

I felt myself beginning to fly apart when I was seized by several hands hauling me away from the scene. Paul, Jared and Sam dragged me into the woods as I sputtered and snarled, half in rage and half in despair.

They held onto me, until we heard the horn on the Volvo honk when it pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

As I continued to struggle, Sam yelled, "Guys, let him go."

Instantly, I was on all fours, chasing after the couple, howling in agony. I knew they could both hear my baying. It was a known fact that a wolf's howl can be heard from a distance of ten miles. I ran, as fast as I could, howling nonstop until my throat burned, then realizing that she was gone, already on the way to her honeymoon, I launched myself into a tree, banging against it with my head, again and again. Maybe the pain there would make me forget the terrible aching that was filling my heart. My Bella was gonna die tonight. She went like a lamb to the slaughter, and there was no way for me to save her. Not this time.

Falling to the ground, I phased back and lay there naked, crying human tears—tears that continued for months, even after her return. How could I go on without her?

* * *

><p>I stayed away from the happy couple, even when Charlie and Sue threw a party for her … a going away party. She and Cullen were moving to New Hampshire for College. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I couldn't drum up the courage to say goodbye one more time. It hurt too much, knowing that the tick would probably change her once they got free of Washington State.<p>

Still, whenever my dad got a call or a visit from Charlie I would listen in on the conversation, even though the pain in my gut was sure to start up again. Every time I heard that there wasn't a funeral planned, I secretly celebrated, only to dread the day in the future when the news came.

Bella wasn't one of the undead yet, but she was long gone, and I still had to live out the life I'd been dealt. I had to shoulder my responsibilities, so I threw myself into my studies and made it into College.

I wasn't much fun to be around during that first year, especially for my father. I grieved at night, trying to at least act halfway cheerful during the daylight hours. I didn't date, and missed out on all the get-togethers my friends hosted.

One evening at dinner, Dad put down his fork and cleared his throat. I guess he'd had enough of my moping. "I know you're still hurting, Jacob. But you have to face the facts. Bella is gone. She made her choice, and as much as you'd have liked her to choose you, she didn't. You need to go on without her, and all this wallowing in self pity, won't bring her back."

Reluctantly, I nodded in agreement. The facts didn't lie. "I know that, Dad. I just wish I could imprint already so I could be happy like the others. Even Embry and Leah have found their soul mates. I'm the last to join the imprint party."

"There's Seth, Brady and Collin," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but there're younger than I am. They have time, and it's running out for me. I'm nineteen, Dad. No one's imprinted as far as I can tell after the age of twenty-one."

With a cocked eyebrow, he replied, "Is that right? Well, then you have sixteen months to see about it, eh?"

* * *

><p>During my senior year, it finally happened. I met and imprinted on a sweet, gentle soul, named Jeanne Caudel. The magic bond wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be. I'd witnessed other imprintings, and expected to fall on my knees. Instead, it was soft as a whisper … quiet, comfortable, not at all like I'd imagined.<p>

Jeanne was smart, and pretty, and totally in love with me. She made my life almost bearable ... almost.

The first day we met was by chance. She was wandering around the campus, lost. Jeanne was reading over her schedule of classes, and wasn't looking where she was going. And so, she literally bumped into me, her nose pressed into my chest.

"Oh no," she muttered, her words muffled in the fabric of my shirt. "I am so sorry."

Lifting her head, she gazed up into my eyes and I realized this was it; what I'd been waiting for. She tilted her head at an angle, utterly confused, probably thinking _what_ _the_ _hell_ _just_ _happened?_

I smiled at her. "Can I help you find your class? I'm Jacob Black by the way."

Jeanne blinked a few times, and shook her head. "Um … yeah. That'd be super."

We started to walk toward the Lit building. It was where her first class was meeting. "So what's your name?"

"It's … uh … oh, it's Jeanne."

Poor girl was really shook up. I must've made some kind of impression on her. My eyebrows rose. "And, you do have a last name, don't you?"

She let out a long, loud breath. "I think so …

"Caudel, yeah, that's right. Jeanne Caudel."

I had to chuckle. She was really cute—about five foot-five, with long, glossy brown hair, big smoky eyes, and a mouth that housed an overbite. She was wearing a loose fitting white sweater, with lace at the sleeves and a dark green skirt. There was a simple black ribbon at her neck with a delicately carved wooden feather hanging from it. Her feet were covered in short suede boots.

Jeanne seemed to reek of femininity, without being overly froufy. I couldn't stand the way some girls wore long, dangly earrings, rings on all ten fingers, bracelets galore, and purses with bling dotting every damn inch. Even her scent was light-handed, kind of a shea butter and honey thing, which I inhaled with pleasure.

After taking all this in, I asked her point blank, "If you're not doing anything at noon, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Um, sure … I guess. That would be super."

Winking at her, I repeated, "Well, then, that'll be just … _super._"

* * *

><p>The commissary was crowded, so I grabbed two seats as soon as they were available, putting books on the seat of one and my backpack on the other. I was a regular there, so I knew no one in their right mind would dare walk off with either. I spotted Jeanne with some guy, escorting her to the food counter. I caught up with her, giving the opportunist the eye, and a view of my biceps. He sized me up, didn't like the odds, and backed off pronto. <em>Good<em> _thinkin',_ _moron_.

"Friend of yours?"

"No. I never met him before. He was just being nice."

"Did you let him know you were already taken?"

Her eyes got big. "What?"

"C'mon, Jeanne, you felt it, the same as I did."

Her hands were waving in the air. "Good gravy. I'm all discombobulated. I can't think or talk straight. Are you a magician or something? Did you put a spell on me? I'm not even sure what happened this morning, except that I'd probably follow you anywhere."

With my palm on her lower back, I steered her to the tray line. "Fair enough. Let's get something to eat, and I'll explain it to you."

* * *

><p>I caught her staring at me as I took the initial bite out of my sandwich. Okay … so I guess it was a pretty big bite. "You just transferred here from Peninsula? You're a junior, then."<p>

"Yeah, I didn't make it to orientation. My younger brother got mixed up in drugs, and my mom had to put him in rehab. I didn't want to leave, but Mom said she didn't want this to interfere with my education."

"I've seen that happen so many times among our people, but it's good that you wouldn't allow that to get in the way of your schooling."

I took a long pull on my water. "I knew I hadn't seen you here before. Where are you from?"

"We live in Beaver now. We moved from La Push when I was five. Dad got a job there as an electrician."

That was a shock. My head jerked slightly at the comment. "You're Quileute, then?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same here. Small world, huh?"

I hesitated a beat, ready to plow into the matter at hand. "If you're a Quileute, then you've heard the legends of out tribe, haven't you?"

"Some of them. Which ones did you have in mind?"

"The one about the cold ones and the spirit warriors."

She started to rise from her chair, and her voice got shrill. "Wait—are you telling me …?"

"Yep, unfortunately."

Jeanne sprung out of her seat. "No, I don't believe you! You're saying that the legends are true? And that you're …?"

I placed an elbow on the table, and rested my chin on a fist, nodding the whole time at her reaction. "Do you wanna hear why you were so confused this morning, or do you wanna go screaming out the door?"

Her breath escaped sharply, and resigned, she sat back down. "I may as well hear the rest of it."

"Do you have any idea what imprinting is?"

She leaned in closer, intent on what I was saying. "No idea."

"It's the way a wolf finds his true mate. It's kind of like love at first sight, only stronger. I never cared much for the whole magical connection thing, but lately, I was praying that it would happen soon, and here you are."

"Yeah, here I am. Just peachy—but don't I have any choice in the matter?"

"Sure, sure. Your wish is my command."

"This is absolutely crazy. I just met you this morning, and I have all these overwhelming feelings for you."

"Okay. Here's the deal. It's up to you as to whether or not you want to accept the imprint. Why don't you take a week and see how it goes? I'll wait for your decision."

She pushed her tray away from herself, and let out a groan. "Super …"

* * *

><p>Quil and Embry came by that Saturday. Quil needed to borrow my RAV. He was taking Clare to a kiddie show at the movies for her birthday. In case you're wondering, the Rabbit had long since given up the ghost.<p>

I handed them both a couple cans of root beer, taking one for myself. Embry commented, "Who's that girl I see you with at school? She your tutor?"

"No, for your information, she's my imprint."

Quil pounded me on the back so hard, I thought I would belly flop onto the garage floor, with the can of root beer still in my hand. "Hey, congrats man. How come you didn't let us know?"

"It's not set in stone yet. I'm giving her a week to weasel out of it if she wants."

"Well, for your sake, I hope she doesn't," Embry brayed. "She's a doll. What's her name, anyway?"

"Jeanne Caudel."

Quil scratched his chin. "You know, I think there are some Caudels in my Uncle Omni's family. I'm probably related. Why don't you bring her by sometime? Isn't there a bonfire next weekend?"

"Yeah, she should give me her decision by then."

"Okay, c'mon, Em. Let's get goin'. I'll drop you off at your place."

Before he backed the SUV out the door, I yelled. "Quil, put some freakin' gas in it this time, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Old Wounds

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>That week, Jeanne told me in no uncertain terms that she was mine. I should have been ecstatic, but somehow I felt … I don't know … kind of neutral. Don't get me wrong, she was as sweet as can be, and I enjoyed her company. Maybe I just needed to get to know her better.<p>

I began to notice certain things about Jeanne. It seemed like she was always in a dress or a skirt, not in jeans like Bella wore all the time. She didn't have that habit of biting her lip like her, or tripping over her own two feet. I never heard _holy_ _cow_, whenever I was around her, and the Converse were missing. Maybe it was a good thing that my imprint didn't remind me of _her_ at all.

_There I go, already comparing Jeanne to the girl that got away. Why am I torturing myself? _The wound in my heart was threatening to tear open at the seams again, just when I needed to bury Bella's memory once and for all. Wasn't imprinting supposed to tie me to the earth, bind my heart to Jeanne so that I could feel comfort and lasting happiness? Why was I still thinking about Bella then?

* * *

><p>Jeanne met me at the house, and I walked with her to where the bonfire was being held. Everyone gathered about us, shaking hands and introducing themselves. It was obvious that she was welcomed by the pack.<p>

The crowd hindered my dad from getting to us, so I purposely strode to his wheel chair, dragging my girl with me. "Dad, I want you to meet Jeannie. Jeannie, this is my dad, Billy Black."

Dad's eyes lit up. There was no doubt in my mind that he approved of my girl. He sandwiched her hand between his gnarled ones. "Hello, Jeannie, welcome back to La Push. My son's told me a lot about you. I'm glad he finally brought you here to meet me."

Letting go of her hand, he turned to me with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, Son, this is a cause for celebration." Then he gestured toward the felled log that substituted for a bench. "Go on, have a seat, and let's get started."

All eyes were on us as we took a spot and sat down. The whole time, Jeanne had her head on my shoulder, snuggled up to me as Dad narrated the legends and the histories of our people.

Paul and Rachel wheeled my dad back to the house to get him ready for bed. Quil, Embry and his girl, Naya, stayed behind, getting to know Jeanne a little more.

Quil opened his big mouth, and as usual put his even bigger foot in it. "Man, I'm so glad you finally caught this guy. He was an absolute wreck before you showed up."

I gave him a look to _can_ _it_, but he went right on blabbin'—the idiot.

"Hardly ever smiled. Couldn't move on for the longest time. Drove us all nuts. Bella really did a number on him."

Jeanne glanced at me, and noticed how tense I got at the mention of her name.

"That's enough, Quil, I think she gets the picture."

I led Jeanne away from him, toward the beach. I heard a thud as Embry punched Quil in the arm. "Stupid."

We held hands while we strolled along the shore. Jeanne broke the silence. The driftwood bench loomed before us, and she pointed at it, saying, "Why don't we go sit down over there."

_No … not_ _there_. That was _our_ bench—the one special place where Bella and I talked. I couldn't bring myself to look at it, let alone sit on it. I hadn't been anywhere near the thing since she left me heartbroken and alone.

I covered for myself quickly. "Nah, let's get you out of the cold. There's a small cave up ahead, we can go inside and warm up."

* * *

><p>The cave was just a short distance away, and it did offer shelter from the wind and cold in that respect. I sat down, and gestured for her to sit on my lap. I wound my arms around her, sharing my heat.<p>

There was an awkward silence stretching between us. Her voice was low, just above a whisper, as if she was afraid that her words might somehow injure me. She was right about that. "How come you didn't tell me about your ex? I told you everything about Eli."

Shrugging, I lamely said, "I don't know. It just never came up."

"It has now."

"I don't really like to talk about her. Anyway, she's history, a part of the past, and you're the present and my future. I want to focus on you."

She lifted her head, her eyes bright and innocent. "That is so sweet. I love you, Jacob."

Jeanne squirmed on my lap, rising up on her knees on either side of my legs. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. I'm ashamed to say that was our first kiss, and she had to initiate it. It was okay as far as kisses go, I guess, but it could never compare with the earth shattering kiss on the mountain top that Bella and I shared. The memory of that kiss would stay with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>I made up my mind then and there that I was going to make this work. Jeanne deserved my full attention and loyalty, and I couldn't do that if I still held a place in my heart for the girl that trampled all over it. I stopped listening in on the conversations between Charlie and my dad. I actually told Dad that I didn't want to hear <em>any<em> news about her. What did I care if Bella was alive or dead? She was dead to me one way or the other, so what difference did it make? None whatsoever! I hated her for making me like this. Even being so far away, she had come between me and my imprint, but no more.

As the months went on, Jeanne and I got closer, and I smiled without having to force it. I thought about how I'd always wanted to have a family, and Jeanne and I talked about it too. It was time to buy a ring.

She was so excited. "Yes, a thousand times, yes. I'll marry you, Jake. I promise I'll make you happy."

"You have to make me another promise though."

"What's that?"

Stroking her cheek, I said, "I don't want us to get hitched until you graduate, Jeannie. You have to promise me you'll do that."

"You know I'd do anything for you. Oh, Jake, I can't believe it. We're engaged! I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

She sailed into my arms and kissed me all over my face. I chuckled at her enthusiasm; I'm pretty sure I made her day.

* * *

><p>After <em>my<em> graduation, I got a job at the rehab center in Beaver, which was ironic since that's where Jeanne's brother, Micah, went, right before she started at WSU. I really enjoyed working there for the last eight months. It seemed like I was contributing to the tribe as a whole. Dad, along with the elders, were proud of my accomplishment. They were also very approving of my wolf's chosen … my imprint.

Jeanne was like a flame, gathering human moths around her. Everyone in La Push loved her. I loved her, but was that enough? She was anxious to be my wife, and her graduation was only a few weeks away. It wouldn't be long now 'til we walked down the aisle. We hadn't actually set a date though, and I wondered if there was any way I could put off the wedding a little while longer. I should've been out looking for an apartment for us, and yet, I was living at home with my dad and Rachel. Subconsciously, it was just one more excuse to hold off on our marriage. I didn't understand why I felt that way. I loved Jeanne, she was everything to me now, but there was still an unconscious something nagging at me, holding me back from giving my heart to her completely.

I felt like such a fraud whenever my friends came to visit. How did they do it? How did they stay so content? Even Quil—and he imprinted on a baby for cryin' out loud. He doted on the kid, or seemed to. I asked him one Saturday morning while he was helping to change the spark plugs on Uncle Omni's pickup. "Tell me the truth, Quil. Do you wish you hadn't imprinted on Clare?"

He scrunched up in face in concentration. "Huh … I never really thought about it. I just don't remember ever being without her near. I feel very protective of her, and I'd go nuts if anyone harmed a hair on her head. And besides … sometimes …"

I leaned toward him. "Yeah?"

"She lets me share her toys."

Jeez, what a clown. No wonder she loved him. I threw a towel at him, laughing. "Thanks, pal. You're just a wellspring of wisdom."

Quil suddenly looked serious. "Why are you asking me this? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Nah, Jeannie's great. I just wondered, that's all." What a lie.

Yeah, my imprint was _super_, maybe that was the problem. We never fought. Jeanne had a very cool temperament. If she didn't agree with something I said or I did, she discussed it with me, calmly, and rationally. I didn't remember her ever raising her voice in anger. Bella had a bad temper, and she and I would have knock down, drag outs. At the time, I hated fighting with her, but at least it made me feel alive, and got my emotions churned up. I missed that.

I agreed with Quil about the protective part. I wanted to see Jeanne healthy, happy and safe. If she was hurt, I'd be hurt too.

* * *

><p>Since Quil was no help at all, I decided to talk to Dad. We finished up the work on the pickup, and Quil drove it back to Omni's.<p>

I found Dad in the living room looking through the day's mail.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, sure. You wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important to you. And if it's important to you, then it's important to me too."

He set the mail aside, and looked up at me waiting to hear what I had to say_. How do you start a freakin' conversation like this one? _

_Okay_, _here_ _goes_ … "Whaddya think of Jeannie? I want your honest opinion."

"She's a wonderful girl, and she'll make a wonderful wife."

His brow furrowed, and his eyes were like lasers boring into mine. _Wise_ _ol'_ _owl_ … "What's this all about, Jacob?"

I slumped down onto the couch. "I don't know. We should be perfect for each other, but there's just something … missing. I see the other guys with their imprints and there're all—satisfied I guess is the word. What do you think I should do?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. If you're having doubts now, imprinted or not, they should be resolved before you get married."

Leaning forward, I clasped my hands, resting them on my thighs. "But what if I'm wrong? What if I'm mistaking what I feel for her? Maybe I do love her, yet searching for something more—something that doesn't even exist."

Dad's wheelchair began to move, backing away from me. "Hmm … all I can say is, don't set the wedding date until you're absolutely sure, because when the children start coming, it's too late, and the casualties will be huge."

Settling back against the couch cushions once again, I sighed in frustration. "I guess I've known that all along. I'll give myself some time to really drill down to the root of my worries, and hope the spirits help me along the way."

I thought long and hard about what Dad said. I did have doubts, but doubts about what? What was it that I was missing? Was life with Jeanne gonna be such a hum-drum existence? She was such a pleaser. Could I live like that? Then all at once it hit me—there was no chemistry, no spark, no explosion of passion—passion that had always been there for Bella. But now that I put my finger on it, what was I gonna do? I felt so guilty. She was my imprint, and yet I still harbored feelings for the girl who drove that old red truck.

The following morning, I went out driving in my RAV to clear my head. I went past the Saveright and noticed a faded, red, 1953 Chevy pickup. No, it couldn't be; yet there it was, plain as day, sitting in the parking lot. All at once, my heart began pounding wildly in my chest. My world was about to be tilted on its axis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Faltering Resolve

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe, and my heart began slamming against my ribcage. I started questioning how long she'd been here, whether in fact that was still her truck, or had it been sold to someone else? Yeah, I could've just barged in there and searched the aisles for her, but what if she didn't want to see me? And where was Edward?<p>

In a microsecond, I turned the RAV around, and headed toward Embry's place. Good thing there were no cops around, 'cuz I sure as hell was breaking every speed limit imaginable. Five minutes later, I was impatiently hammering on the front door of his apartment, hoping he could tell me something—anything about her.

Naya was there with him, leaning over his shoulder when he answered the door. "Whoa, what's up, Jake? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Feels like it too," I gasped. "Can I come in?"

Glancing back at Naya, he asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's okay with me. He's your friend, and this _is_ your home."

* * *

><p>We all sat at a small table in the kitchenette. "I just saw Bella's old truck at the Saveright."<p>

"Yeah … so?"

Naya walked around the table, setting out a mug in front of each of us.

"So, does she still own it?"

Embry shrugged, not sure where I was goin' with this. "As far as I know."

"Is she here then … I mean, back in Forks? Do you know?"

"I think so, she said—"

I nearly jumped up from my seat. "Wait—you spoke to her?"

"Yeah, I see her truck out there at the store every Sunday and Wednesday. We ran into each other a couple of times."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Embry blew a puff of air my way. "Calm down, Jake. I would've, but Billy said not to. He told me you didn't want to hear anything about her, and anyhow, I thought you knew. She's been here the last three months or so. Besides, you've imprinted, what do you care?"

_I care plenty._ "What did you say to her?"

"She asked about you, and I told her that you'd imprinted and were engaged."

"Is she still with Cullen?"

"No, I heard she's divorced."

My heart started to pound again, and I felt the tension building up in my gut. "You sure about that?"

Embry's palm came down hard, jiggling the table. "I don't believe it. You've still got the hots for her after all this time, don't you?"

I gave him a _so_ _what_ look. "And if I do?"

"She burned you once, man, what's to prevent her from doing it again?"

"I don't care about that. I havta see her. Do you know where she's living now?"

He turned his head away from me, clearly disgusted. "Haven't a clue. I didn't care and I didn't ask."

Not giving a damn about what he thought, I continued my interrogation. "Well, did she say where she works?"

Interrupting our discussion, Naya poured hot cocoa into our cups, and said, "I've seen her at the _Changing_ _Hands_ _Book_ _Store_ in Sapho. She's the manager there."

_Damn, I just missed her then. The shop won't open 'til tomorrow, and by the time I get off work, it'll be closed for the night. I'll have to wait 'til next Sunday. _

I gulped down the cocoa, and stood up. "Thanks, Em. I owe you."

Embry clamped his fingers around my bicep. "Hold on, Jake. What the hell is goin' on here? What about Jeannie? Does she know about this?"

"No, and I'm begging the both of you not to tell a soul about our conversation, and especially not Bells. Not one word, you hear me?"

"I don't follow, but okay, you got it. And, Jake, to be on the safe side, ya better bring a fire extinguisher with you. It might come in handy."

* * *

><p>My head was reeling. I didn't know if I wanted her to be back in Forks or not, and at this point couldn't really tell why she'd come here. Was it for me? If she had, would I take her back? I had to make sure on both counts, so I came up with a plan. I'd be at the Saveright on Sunday, and see if I could catch a glimpse of her. I'd wait out in the Rav all day if I had to. When she showed up, I'd follow her to her house. Jeez, I'd been reduced to a stalker just like that freakin' leech.<p>

What was wrong with me? I had a perfectly good woman, who was my imprint and my fiancée. She loved me with her whole heart, and here I was scheming to see someone else, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

The only time I wasn't on edge that week was during my hours at the rehab center. I was totally focused on the people I was trying to help. When I was with Jeanne, however, it was a different story altogether, and being my imprint she picked up on my mood. It was kind of hard to hide it from her.

She turned off the video we were watching. In her usual, roundabout way of bringing up a subject, she simply said, "You've been awfully quiet this week. You haven't said a word about Billy, or work, or even your friends. Something bothering you? Maybe I can help."

Bingo. Help was just what I needed, unfortunately, there was only one woman who could do that … and sorry to say, it wasn't Jeanne.

Now, I had to do something that I hated … lie to the woman who loved and trusted me.

"It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind." _Another_ _woman_ _to_ _be_ _exact_. "One of the kids I'm working with. I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere with him."

Jeanne squeezed my hand, and cuddled closer on the couch. "He'll come around soon. I'm sure of it. You're so sincere and loving. Kids respond to that."

Damn, did she havta say that? I no longer deserved her love. I felt like some great, big freakin' heel. How could I do this to Jeanne? But then I thought, it wouldn't hurt her if she never found out about it, right?

She kissed my cheek and turned the movie back on. I couldn't tell you what the hell was on that screen. My gut was twisting into knots, and my brain goin' a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>Saturday night, I tumbled around in my bed, the sheets and blankets tangled into gnarled heaps. I wavered back and forth, should I go to find her, or should I forget it. The million dollar question was, could I forget it? She was all I thought about since I spotted her truck. I shot out of bed as soon as the sun rose, anxiously waiting for that stupid store to open.<p>

Rachel padded into the kitchen in bare feet, dressed in a long sleep tee. She stretched and yawned. "You're up early."

First thing outta my mouth was, "Yeah, I need to go over to the Savright and pick up a few things."

"Oh, good, I can go with you. Paul took my car up to Tacoma and I have to do some shopping too."

Crap, there went my plan out the window. What excuse could I come up with on such short notice?

I heard Dad yell from the other room. "Rachel, while you're there, can you get my insulin? It should be ready this morning."

"Yeah, Dad."

I could weasel out of taking Rachel, but if Dad needed his medicine, I was screwed. Looked like I'd have company on this trip.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the store, I was really in a piss-poor mood. Here I'd waited all week, and now I'd havta wait another. Why couldn't I ever catch a break?<p>

While Rachel and I paid the cashier for our purchases, I heard that familiar feminine voice in the next lane over. I quickly glanced toward her, but all I saw was the back of Bella's head, and my sister was yanking on my sleeve to get out the door. Damn, damn, damn!

* * *

><p>Patience was one of my virtues, but not this week. I was irritable and short with just about everyone. Paul came by to pick up Rachel for a date, and I practically bit his head off. Well, he was happy and whistling on his way to our front door, and I couldn't stand it. I ripped open said door, and snarked, "What do <em>you<em> want, Paul?"

His head drew back, shocked. "I want your sister. Is that all right with you? Man, what's _with_ you, anyway?"

Glaring at the jerk, I answered, "You're too damn cheerful, that's what."

"Where's Jeannie? It's a safe bet that you could use some horizontal refreshment. That should cheer you up."

Leaning toward him in a belligerent manner, I countered with, "For your information, Jeannie and I don't share any _horizontal_ _refreshment_, smartass."

Both of his eyebrows rose. "No wonder you're such a grump."

I exhaled loudly for his benefit, and yelled over my shoulder, "Rach, your significant idiot is here."

Rachel rushed by me with a frown on her face. She grabbed Paul's elbow, and starting toward the car, grumbled, "Don't mind him, Paul. He's been in a snit all week long. Maybe he should have one of the rehab counselors talk to him about it."

I wished there _was_ someone I could talk to about my quandary. It was ironic that my pack mates all turned to their imprints for advice and support, and I couldn't even do that! I was all alone, and out of my depth.

* * *

><p>Jeanne was walking around on eggshells every time we met, but in her sweet way, never mentioned the tension in the air, even though she obviously felt it.<p>

Sunday finally arrived, and this time, I kept my mouth shut, so I wouldn't havta drag Rachel with me. Just like clockwork, Bella's Chevy was parked in one of the slotted areas outside the store. I pulled the RAV into the lot, in plain sight of the entrance, and waited for her to come out.

A short brunette pushing a shopping cart began walking through the sliding doors. My heart jumped in my chest. There she was. I only caught a quick peek, 'cuz Jared and Kim drove up a few spaces away from me. Sh**. I ducked down, hoping they didn't see me or notice my car. I stayed there long enough for them to get into the damn store. By the time I straightened in my seat, Bella had already started up the engine of the truck, and was backing up. I keyed the ignition, and was on her trail like a bloodhound after an escaped convict.

Believe me; it wasn't too difficult to tail that rusty old behemoth. It still crept along like a tired snail. The problem was staying behind with enough distance between us, so she wouldn't realize she was being followed.

She pulled onto Marigold Street on the outskirts of Forks. It was a dead-end with only three houses on the block; hers was the one farthest out, bordering on a forest of pines. I parked across from the first house, and trotted into the trees. When I was totally concealed, I hunkered down, and watched as she carried her purchases into the house.

The breath caught in my lungs at the sight of her. She hadn't changed much, just filled out a little, adding curves in all the right places. Five years she'd been gone, but my heart re-lived those intense feelings as if it'd been only yesterday. And they came rushing back, flooding me in a tidal wave of emotion.

As she removed the last bag of groceries from the truck, the grey clouds overhead opened up, and it started to rain … hard. Bella ran into the house, and then charged back outside from a side door, carrying a laundry basket. She raced to a clothesline in the back to get some sheets down from the line. The yard was already slick from a rainstorm the previous day, and true to form, one of her feet slipped in the mud. The brown _paint_ spattered the air, as she landed, sprawled out flat on her back—the mud covering her like a thick layer of chocolate frosting. The basket flew out of her hands, landing upside down on the soggy ground. I couldn't help chuckling. _That's_ _my_ _girl_.

Bella got up, brushing off the clinging guck, muttering all the while. Her _potty_ _mouth_ threw out expletives including her famous, gosh-darn-it, gee wilikers, and cheese and crackers? I was spellbound taking in the view, and hearing the words spewing from her lips, but what she did next nearly gave me heart failure.

She righted the basket, stripped off her muddy clothes, and standing only in her bra and panties, threw them in the receptacle. I couldn't look away as hard as I tried. My eyes were glued to the scene in front me, and that old familiar ache filled my soul. I'd rationalized with myself earlier in the week that I wanted to see her for this one time, to see what would happen. I was hoping it would get her out of my system. Instead, an insatiable hunger overwhelmed me, and I imagined myself coming here again and again. She still held me captive, essentially snipping the strings that tied me to my imprint. I was a hopeless goner. What was I gonna do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: In the Shadows

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella picked up the basket, and set it on the porch at the back of the house. The rain continued to pour, rinsing the contents; the muddy water draining out the sides. She removed her soggy Converse, and left them sitting there, then disappeared into the house. I slumped to the ground, tears threatening to fall. I trudged back to my parked vehicle, grabbed a dry towel from the rear hatch, and threw it onto the driver's seat. I drove home, depressed as ever.<p>

My mood had changed from irritated, to miserably sad. My acting abilities were pretty much nonexistent, so try as I might, I couldn't mask the way I felt. I could tell Jeanne was getting concerned.

One night my girl and I went to the movies so I could escape all this guilt and sadness for a couple of hours. It was eating me alive. When the lights turned on afterwards, I caught sight of Bella sitting by herself in the back row of the theater. She _would_ havta be here. I hurried Jeanne out the exit.

I walked Jeanne to the door of her apartment, and she invited me in for a drink. We sat together talking.

"I hate seeing you like this, and I don't know what to do to fix it for you, Jake. You won't tell me what's wrong."

She pulled me toward her, nestling my head on her shoulder. When she began running her fingers through my hair, I had the thought in my head … a wish that those fingers belonged to Bella. Jeez, I was lower than a snake.

Murmuring in my ear, she said, "Are you having cold feet about getting married? There's no hurry. Take all the time you need. Just know that I love you, and I'm here for you. Okay?"

I looked up into her big brown eyes, and wanted to shrink out of her sight.

On the drive back home, I passed by a 7-11, and noticed the red truck again. I couldn't stop myself. I pressed the accelerator down, and beat Bella to the house. Repeating the actions of my previous _visit_, I sat in the woods, under the cover of darkness with my knees drawn up, waiting for her to arrive.

This time, after I witnessed her entering the house, she went out the back door and sat on the stoop, looking up at the sky. For several minutes, she remained on the porch, motionless, then I heard her breath begin to hitch, and all at once, her face was in her hands, and she was crying. Oh man, I wanted to run to her, and wrap her up in a warm hug, telling her everything would be okay, but would it, really?

I stayed there, glued to the spot as she went inside, and even waited 'til she had turned off all the lights. I made up my mind that I would talk to her soon; all this slinking around was getting me nowhere, except for a free trip to guilt city.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to see her again. There was only one highway running through La Push and on into Forks, so on the way from work two days later, I met her standing beside her truck, on her cell phone and looking pissed. I jammed on the brakes so fast, there was smoke rising from the rubber tires.<p>

I acted surprised to see her; but relieved would be a more accurate description of what I felt. "Bella, is that you?"

After a few eye blinks, she replied, "Oh my gosh, Jacob! You have no idea how good it is to see you."

I walked toward her, grinning all the way. Damn, she looked good. "Ditto."

Gesturing to the truck, I said, "Looks like you need some help."

I was actually thankful that the battered, old thing wheezed to a halt, and I was over the moon with the very fact that she kept it. There was still hope for me.

"Yeah … the truck just lost power, and started to coast to a stop, and here I am, stranded. I called Dad, but I guess he was out someplace."

I reached for the phone in her hand, and my fingers lightly brushed against her palm. I swear a jolt of electricity riddled through me. I didn't dare gaze directly into her eyes. No tellin' what would've happened.

With the cell now transferred to _my_ hand, I said, "Allow me."

I phoned Embry. "Hey, pal. I'm here on the main highway about three miles north of the welcome sign. I'm with Bella. Her old Chevy just went belly up on her. Can you send Quil with his tow truck to take it over to the Taj? Hey, thanks. No problem, I'll give her a ride home."

I realized when I hung up and handed the phone back to her, that I probably shouldn't make a beeline to her house. That would be really stupid of me.

* * *

><p>The cab of my SUV was positively zinging with whatever it was that made my heart thump faster. It also was filled with her scent. She was still using that strawberry shampoo, and I was getting dizzy in a good sort of way from the fragrance.<p>

"So, have you moved back here for good?"

I turned my head for a second to peer at her, and she was biting her lip. God, not the lip thing. She was twenty-three years old and still teasing me with that bad habit.

"I'm not sure, Jake. I may be here for a year or so, then again, if things fall into place as I'd hoped, I may stay here forever. It doesn't look too promising right now, though."

Maybe it was conceited of me, but I liked to think she was talking about getting back together again. Now that made a lot of sense, at least in my mind.

"Embry was tellin' me that you got divorced."

She sighed, and looked out the side window. "It just didn't work out. I should've listened to you. Edward controlled everything—what I wore, who I saw, what I ate. I just couldn't stand it any more. I wasn't a wife; I was his little puppet. He wouldn't touch me or change me either and … it … it just didn't work out."

Of course I zeroed in on the words, _wouldn't_ _touch_ _me_. "When you say, he wouldn't touch you, do you mean …?"

"Yeah, I'm embarrassed to say it, but I haven't given up my V-card yet. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

I let out a small snicker, and she shoved me in the shoulder. "Don't be laughing at me. It's not funny, mister."

"No, I guess not, but we're both holding onto un-punched cards."

Twisting in her seat, she said, "But Em told me that you'd imprinted, that you're engaged."

I pulled up to her house, and sat back in the bucket seat. I don't know where the courage came from, but I blurted. "I am, but she's not you, Bella."

"Jake … you _imprinted_."

"I know—but I keep comparing her to you in every way." I hurriedly added, "When can I see you again?"

Closing the gap in her mouth after that little revelation, she answered, "I'll have one of the girls at the bookstore drop me off at Billy's tomorrow. Are you still living there?"

"Yeah, same little red house. I intended to move into an apartment before I got married, but somehow, I kept putting it off."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow night."

She had her hand on the door handle, and my eyes got a glimpse of the bracelet I had given her at the graduation party. The little carved wolf still dangled from it. My heart skipped a beat. She began pulling on the handle, ready to get out when I grabbed her arm. "Bells …"

The girl turned back around, and this time our eyes locked. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I was paralyzed, and my words stuck in my throat.

"What?"

"I … nothing." My mouth wouldn't work, but my heart screamed, _Don't_ _leave_. _Say_ _you_ _love_ _me_. _Stay_ _with_ _me_ _forever_.

I let go of the air trapped inside my lungs as she left, and started the engine when I saw her enter the house safely.

* * *

><p>Quil had the truck sitting inside the Taj. I could just imagine what he must've been thinking, and he would've been right too. I popped the hood and gave it a quick once over. Two of the distributor wires had come loose; she must've hit a large pot hole or something. Next thing I did was test the battery. Simple. It was dead. I could have just jump started it right there on the road, but then Bella wouldn't be coming to see me. She didn't know a thing about cars, so it would remain my little secret. So … after I reconnected the wires, I jumped the battery and the ol' rust bucket was ready to hit the road again.<p>

Drifting off to sleep that night, I dreamed of Bella, half naked and covered in chocolate, sitting on the orange crate in the Taj. _Wish_ _I_ _had_ _a_ _DVR_ _in_ _my_ _brain_.

It was a chore trying to sit still all day. Bella's return to the Taj was definitely on my mind. I was so anxious to see her that I waited outside the garage, watching for a car to drive up. A blue Nissan stopped in front of the house. I waved, and the car wound around to the garage, dropping Bella off, and turned back to the road. I could breathe again.

"How's my baby?" she asked, while we walked through the door. I knew she meant the truck, but still …

"As good as she'll ever be."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't take your money. If you wanna pay up, I can think of another way."

She frowned. "Jake …"

_Worth a try._

Bella looked around the place. "This brings back so many memories. Don't you just wish, you could go back in time, and start over?"

Bowing my head, I replied in all seriousness, "Every minute of every day."

She twisted her hands nervously. "Well, I better go. I'm sure you have things to do."

"Do you havta go? I was hoping we could talk, you know, catch up on our lives."

"I guess I could stay a few more minutes."

She seated herself on the lumpy couch lining the wall, and I sat down beside her. I filled her in on my job and college, how I met Jeanne, and what the pack was up to. It was nice seeing her eyes dance in her head, and her lips upturned in a smile.

"I'm glad you don't need to patrol as much anymore."

"Being Alpha, I don't really have to. I have my minions to do my work for me—just kidding. I enjoy the freedom of running around in the woods."

Her smile widened. "I'll bet you do."

The couch squeaked as she shifted her weight. "Jake, I really should go, but how about we get together this Saturday? I'll cook us some dinner, and you can bring Jeanne with you. I'd like to meet her."

"Sure, sure."

We both stood at the same time. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Six o'clock Saturday then."

She climbed into the cab, and backed the Chevy out of the Taj. Honking the horn, she drove off. When I stepped out of the garage, there was Jeanne, walking toward me wearing a pained expression. "Was that her?"

I'm sure the guilt was painted all over my face. "Yeah, her truck conked out last night. I accidentally bumped into her, standing by the roadside, and had Quil tow it here so I could fix it for her."

Jeanne nodded. At least this time it was the truth, but I still felt like a sack of sh**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Wishing and Hoping

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Dad accosted me as I entered the house. "I saw Jeanne outside. Why didn't she come in?"<p>

"I told her I was tired, so she went on home."

"I see. That wouldn't have anything to do with Bella's truck leaving here, eh?"

As usual, Dad had an instinct for digging out whatever it was I was hiding. I shut the door behind me, sighing as I did so. I guessed that now was as good a time as any to come clean.

"You saw her truck then, huh?"

"Didn't have to; I heard it. I'm not deaf yet."

Gesturing to me, he said, "Sit down, Son. I feel a lecture coming on."

I rolled my eyes. _Here_ _it_ _comes_. I sat down on the couch, as he wheeled to face me.

The words began to pour out of my mouth. "When you're right, you're right. Jeannie's leaving had everything to do with Bella being here. I can't marry Jeannie, Dad—I just can't. Every time I'm with her, I'm thinking about Bella."

"So, when are you going to tell Jeanne?"

"I have to make sure of my feelings for Bella first. I'm not doing this lightly. This is gonna break Jeannie's heart, and I know how that feels. She's a sweet girl, but I just don't love her enough. If I find out that Bella still has that hold on me, then that's it. I'll have to be with her to be happy—to feel alive again."

"I was afraid something like this had happened. That day when we discussed your doubts … was that when you realized that Bella had moved back?"

"I didn't know she was in Forks at that time, and I _still_ felt really uncertain."

As I thought about it though, I began to get angry at Dad. He knew that Bella was in Forks, and never said a thing about it. "And why didn't you bother to tell me she'd been here for months? Didn't you think I should be told? I had every right to know."

He put out his hand palm toward me. "Now, Jacob, if I remember correctly, you said that you didn't want any news about Bella."

"News is one thing, but the fact that she'd moved here, and been living here … I can't believe you kept that from me. She's divorced, Dad. Didn't you feel that it would make a difference to me? You of all people had a bird's eye view of the mess I was when she left, and maybe things would've remained a mess, but that wasn't your decision.

"I guess what I'm saying is … I'm seeing Bella, and if things work out between us, and she came here to be with me, then my engagement to Jeannie will be a thing of the past. This is gonna hurt a lot of people, but I can't have a life, half lived. I deserve some happiness."

"All right then. There's nothing more for me to say, except to think seriously about this. I love you, Son, no matter what you decide."

* * *

><p>Saturday, I called Jeanne and explained that I had to patrol that night. She was so understanding, it made me feel bad, but there was no way in hell that I'd be bringing her over to Bella's. I wanted to be alone with her.<p>

Holy sh**… Bella was dressed up, and looked like a million bucks. I'd have a hard time looking away from her all evening. How was I gonna eat my food, when I couldn't see the plate?

The dinner was great. No one could cook like Bella. After eating, I helped with the dishes. When we were done, she pivoted away from the sink to grab my towel. I instinctively, pulled on it, forcing her to my chest. I threw the damn thing on the floor, and plunged one hand into her thick hair. I held her head closer, and felt her breath fan over my face. My mouth was on hers in a heated rush.

At first, Bella tried to pull away, but when I tightened my grip on her, she couldn't resist any longer, and I was transported back to that mountain summit, reliving one of the greatest moments of my life. Her lips were soft and warm, and eager to follow my every move. As we reluctantly parted, Bella gazed up at me with sadness in those chocolate eyes, and she began to cry.

I led her to the living room, and sat her down in front of the fireplace, joining her on the floor.

I let her cry for a while, and finally she spoke. "I shouldn't have let you do that. It was wrong of me."

I cupped her face in my hands, gazing deep into her eyes. "No … if it was so wrong, then why did it feel so right?"

With tears falling, she said, "It's too late for us, Jake. Don't you see that? You're engaged; you have an imprint. Everyone in La Push wants to see you marry her."

"I don't give a damn, what _they_ want."

"But they're your friends and your family. You have a responsibility to them. I'm just getting in the way of that. Maybe we shouldn't see each other any more."

"No … you can't mean that. I won't be able to live without you. I'll just curl up in a ball and die, broken and alone."

"This is so hard. It's hurting us both, and hurting Jeanne most of all."

Bella paused for a minute, and stared at her hands fisted in her lap. _Now what?_

"I … I have a confession to make."

_She_ had a confession?

"I came here, stupidly hoping to come back to you, and yet I stayed away, afraid that I'd hurt you so badly that you'd never want to lay eyes on me again. I guess that was cowardly of me. Then I saw Embry one day, and he told me you were happy, and engaged. I was devastated. I wanted to leave Forks, but I signed a contract with the bookstore, and felt it my duty to fulfill it.

"One night I was at the movies, and I saw you with your imprint. I went home, and cried my eyes out. I'd lost you, and I'd have to live with that fact."

I shook my head. "That's not true. You never lost me. Even when you married Edward and moved away, I thought about you all the time, and now that you're back, I won't _ever_ let you go."

I lifted one of her hands, and kissed it. Her eyes turned to mine. "God help me, Jake, I love you; I do."

I nearly crumpled at her words. "I love you too, with everything in my heart."

It was out in the open now. I had to break the news to Jeanne; a task that made me cringe.

* * *

><p>I decided to talk to Jeanne the next night, and wouldn't you know it, Micah had fallen off the wagon, after six months of being drug free and was back in rehab. He had forged a check and cleaned out his parent's bank account. Jeanne was crushed. I couldn't bring myself to drop another bomb on her so soon after that unhappy event.<p>

Three days had gone by, and I was out on patrol duty. It was uneventful, and we called it a night. As Alpha, I had learned to shield my thoughts, so when I took off, no one had a clue what I was up to, unless Embry and Quil had put two and two together.

I couldn't stand another minute away from the girl I loved. I felt empty inside, hungering to feel her touch, to hear her say she loved me once more. This night, I was gonna run to her. I didn't care if it took me all night, I was gonna run to her.

I ran and ran 'til I thought my lungs would burst. The house was dark, and I trotted around the perimeter, searching for the window to her bedroom. It didn't take me long to find it. The window was open, and her scent drifted to me on the air I breathed. I phased to human, pulled on my shorts, and vaulted over the window sill landing noiselessly on the carpet. Her bed was empty. I put my hand on the blankets; they were still warm.

I heard her bare feet pad down the hallway from the bathroom. Not wanting to startle her, I whispered, "Bells!"

The moonlight streamed through the open window, illuminating her as she stood framed in the doorway. An angel couldn't have looked any more beautiful. The wait was over. I raced to her, grabbed her by the waist, and slid her over to the wall, pinning her against it.

Our passion exploded, but it was short-lived. She pushed me away, her hands on my bare chest. "Jake, no … we can't."

I wanted to cry. "Bells … please … please."

"Jacob, don't. It's killing me to hear you beg. It's … it's tearing me apart. Don't you think I want this too? I do—but it's not right, not yet, not now. I think you should go before we both do something we'll regret."

Grasping her shoulders, I cried out, "No, god, no … don't send me away. I can't go home. Can't I stay the night? Just let me be _near_ you. I promise to be good, only please don't send me away, not tonight; I need you, Bells. God, how I need you."

I heard her whimper as she pressed my head to her breast. "I'm so sorry, but I can't _be_ the other woman—I just can't. You need to tell her. It's only fair."

Lifting my head, I scanned her worried face. "I wanted to tell her this week, but she was having family problems. I couldn't throw this in her lap at the same time. She deserves better than that."

She pulled back my head, and peering into my eyes, said, "Promise me. Promise me, Jake—and when you do, I'll be here, waiting."

"I promise."

Bella led me to the bed, and I spooned her snugly. I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent, then kissed the smooth skin at the back of her neck. God—I wanted this woman in the worst way. I was now determined to break it off with Jeanne come hell or high water, and break her innocent heart in the process.

* * *

><p>Bella nudged me gently the following morning. "Jake, let go. I have to get up, and get dressed."<p>

"Hmn …" I nuzzled her shoulder, running my nose lightly along its curve.

"The bookstore, remember?"

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Do you have to go into work today? It's Saturday."

"I'm sorry, but the store's open six days a week."

Damn, she wiggled out of my arms and trotted off to the closet. The clothes rustled as she removed an outfit, then went to the bathroom to finish dressing.

"Jake, do you want something to eat before I go?"

Yelling back at her, I answered, "Only if you're eating with me."

"I don't have time. I'll pick something up at the shop."

"What, no pop tarts?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'll have you know, I haven't downed a pop tart in years."

She returned to the bedroom, fastening an earring. "Cheese and crackers! I can't get this stupid earring in."

_Again_ _with_ _the_ _cheese_ _and_ _crackers_. "I think the correct phrase is cheese and rice, Bells."

"Whatever." She continued to struggle with the little diamond stud.

Still sitting in the bed, I scooted closer to the edge. "Here, let me."

Plopping down on the mattress, she exhaled in exasperation. I reached over and quickly screwed the backing onto the earring.

"Thanks."

Bella grabbed her shoes, which were next to her nightstand, slipping them on. "I've got to go.

"What …? Oh no, don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" _Okay, so I knew damn well what I was doing._

"You know—those puppy dog eyes."

"Well, then kiss me goodbye."

She leaned down, and as our lips met, I dragged her onto my lap. Bella shot up off me, pulling her skirt down, and straightening her blouse. "Dang it, Jake."

I grinned wickedly. "_Now_ you can go."

"Like I need your permission," she muttered. "You're not _my_ Alpha." With that, she was out the door.

All of a sudden, the house seemed cold and empty, so I made up the bed, locked up and ran into the forest. When I got far enough away, I phased and raced back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Crazy in Love

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>What the hell—there were my two buddies Embry and Quil waiting outside the Taj. The secret was out.<p>

They followed me inside where I shifted back, and donned my cutoffs. They stood there like vultures ready to swoop down on me.

"Where've you been, as if we didn't know?" Quil accused.

_No_ _sense_ _in_ _denying_ it. _They_ _know-__boy_ _do_ _they_ _ever_. "Yeah, I was with Bella. So?"

Embry glared at me. "What the hell are you thinking? One woman's not enough for the almighty Alpha? Is that it? Man, you're making Don Juan look like a saint."

Quil had his back flush to the door of my RAV, his arms folded across his chest. "I knew there was something to that inquisition the other day. I knew it!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Guys, you know me. It's not like that. For some reason, the imprint hasn't bound me to Jeanne like it should've. There's no tight connection that the rest of the pack has with their mates. Maybe it's 'cuz I'm the Alpha—I don't know. I only know that the wolf is content; but my human side is not. Sure, I like her. But there's no spark, no physical attraction there. Bella on the other hand, just turns me on like no other woman can. I've gotta be with her. And that's it. There's no goin' back now. I love her, and she loves me, whether you want to believe that or not.

Practically shouting at me, Embry exclaimed, "What about Jeanne? Did you ever think about what this will do to her? This is gonna kill her."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence. Of course I thought of that. I'm not totally heartless. I'm gonna break my engagement to Jeanne. I can't lead her on anymore. I hate to hurt her like that, but she has to hear the truth. I'm not in love with her. She's more like a sister to me. Anyway, she's pretty level-headed. I don't see her falling to pieces over this."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, and got out of the RAV. I decided to get this out of the way first, and didn't bother to go home from work, and change. I straightened my tie and suit jacket, and walked up the sidewalk to her door. Her roommate answered, and flew out the entrance on her way to go shopping. Jeanne greeted me, "Hey, Jake."<p>

"Hi … Jeannie, can we talk?"

Her smile evaporated, and her brow furrowed. "Sure, c'mon in."

She clicked off a radio that was playing, and sat beside me on her futon.

I stared at the wall, not knowing where to start. "I need to get something off my chest."

Jeanne sighed. "I think I know what that something is. We're not getting married anymore, are we?"

Turning to her, and in a low voice, I muttered, "No."

She licked her lips, and commented. "It's her, isn't it? The girl you couldn't talk about. You can't get her out of your heart, can you?"

"Jeannie … I—"

"You don't have to explain. I saw this coming, but thought it would run its course, and you'd come back to me. A woman can always sense when someone else is involved. Your heart's been divided between us for the longest time.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and anyway, you had no control over the imprint. You've chosen who you want, and I can understand that."

Taking her hand in mine, I said, "I'm sorry it turned out this way. I really do care about you."

Jeanne pulled her hand away from me. "I'm releasing you from the bond. You're free, Jacob." She removed the engagement ring from her finger, and placed it in my palm, curling my fingers around it.

"Give this to the girl you're in love with."

She nodded, and forced a smile. "It doesn't belong to me anymore, if it ever did. It was nice sitting on my finger for awhile though, but the fairy tale's ended, and I'm a big girl. Not every fairy tale has a happily ever after, I have to accept that.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to cry." She pulled me up to my feet, then reached up and let her lips brush over my cheek. "Goodbye, Jacob."

"Bye, Jeannie."

* * *

><p>What a wonderful woman she was. Why couldn't I love her like I should've, like she deserved? She would be any man's dream, even if she wasn't <em>my<em> dream. My heart belonged to that girl from my past, and I couldn't shake it. I had to do something about that right away. I'd run to her if I could, but my new plan required clothes on my back.

I stopped at home first to let Dad know I'd broken my engagement to Jeanne. I owed him an explanation about what the hell was goin' on with me.

Racing into the house, I looked around. It was dark except for a night light in the hallway, outside the bathroom door. I flipped on the light in the kitchen, scrounging around for some scrap paper, and a pen in the junk drawer, and scrawled a note.

_Dear Dad,_

_I wanted you to hear this from me first, 'cuz I know the rumors are gonna fly. I was not—I repeat, was not having an affair with Bella. We never did get physical, even though I wouldn't have said no to it. She refused to be the other woman. Needless to say, the engagement between Jeannie and me is off. She returned my ring, and was very understanding about the whole situation. I now hope that the pack will be just as understanding._

_As much as I held off marrying Jeannie, I don't want to put off my marriage to Bella for a second longer. I'm crazy about her, and if she'll agree with me on this, the two of us will be eloping as soon as I get to her house tonight. I can't stand another minute away from her. _

_I guess a few people will think this was a sudden, reckless decision, but I actually have waited now for six long years to finally make her mine. I'm happy, Dad. I hope you're happy for me too._

_I love you,_

_Jacob_

* * *

><p>In my hurry to get on the road, I nearly forgot the wedding ring that had been sitting in my dresser drawer, since day one, never dreaming that one day soon, I'd be slipping it on Bella's finger. I grabbed the velvet box with the ring, a bag that I crammed a few necessities and clothes in, and ran out the door.<p>

On the way to her house, my mind was mulling over thoughts again and again. What was it about her that kept me coming back for more? Bella was like this giant magnet drawing me to her, and I was only too willing to drift along with the pull, getting ever closer.

Then my thoughts turned to the task at hand. I wanted Bella to be my wife, but she'd already been through a miserable marriage. Would she see things my way? What could I possibly say to her if she resisted the idea?

I couldn't in good conscience just move in with her. The tongues would wag, confirming what everyone thought all along—Jacob Black just wanted to _get_ _it_ _on_. Sure I wanted her, but it was more than that. We understood each other; we had a history together. We'd always been comfortable around each other. We were best friends, and even though she wouldn't admit it at the time, she felt something for me even then.

Now that I was sure of her love for me, there was nothing to stand in our way—not Edward, not my imprint, and certainly not the people of my tribe. I'd propose, put the ring on her finger, and stand in front of Old Quil. I knew he'd performed many marriages on the rez, and tonight would be no different. He'd probably be walking about his living room even at this hour. It was a known fact that he was a hopeless insomniac. Maybe Old Quil had the welfare of the Quileutes always on his mind, maybe even my welfare.

I smiled inwardly thinking about the poor man not getting any sleep, 'cuz I knew that Bella and I wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of this night either if I had anything to do with it. _Please, Bells, don't refuse me._

It was frustrating driving along at the speed limit, but getting pulled over for speeding wouldn't help matters any. The fifteen minutes it took to get to her place seemed like an eternity to me. Finally, I pulled the RAV onto her cul de sac. All the houses on the block were dark. I parked in her driveway, and trotted to her door. I knocked loudly, and waited.

Her heartbeat was racing. Did I scare her? Footsteps sounded from her bedroom and continued up to the door. One chocolate-brown eye appeared at the peephole.

Bella gasped. "Jake what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Open up!"

"Wait a minute. I have to put on my robe first."

"You won't need it. Now let me in, honey, or I'll huff and I'll puff …"

"Cheese and crackers, you're pushy," she muttered under her breath.

The door opened, and I dashed into the house. In the blink of an eye, I had her pasted to my chest. As I let her breathe again, she complained, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's time to settle an issue. Hear me out. I wouldn't wake you up in the middle of the night if it wasn't important. I have something to say to you."

Dropping to one knee, I asked her, "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes I do, you know I do."

I reached out, and clasped her hand in mine. "I've waited so long to make you my own, and I've come to a decision. I need you, Bella. I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. There's no one out there that makes me feel like I do when you're in my arms. I can't bear to live without you anymore. Will you marry me?"

I glimpsed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Jacob. I will."

My breath rushed out of me in a great big whoosh. I stood, grabbed her around the waist and swung her in a circle. When I put her back on her feet, I said, "Okay then. Go get dressed."

"What …? Jacob Black telling me to put clothes _on_? That's a first. Where are we going anyway? To celebrate?"

"Better than that. We're going to Old Quil's to get hitched. Then we'll celebrate—in bed."

The girl looked gobsmacked as she stammered, "You mean right now?"

"Yep, right now. I don't wanna wait another damn minute."

She plunked herself down on her sofa. "I don't understand. What's the hurry?"

I sighed, and crouched down in front of her. "The hurry is: we've waited long enough, and you know I want you. The tribe will imagine that's _all_ I want from you. But no—I want you for my wife, for the mother of my children. It's not just the _urge_ _to_ _merge_ as Paul would say. I love you, Bells, and I need the people to realize that. Our love is true, not some infatuation, or some lust-filled affair.

"So, whaddya say? Will you go there with me, or does the thought of eloping seem like a big disappointment. If that's a problem, we can always do it up better later on. Please …"

"No, that's not it. I don't care about that. Are you forgetting about my last overblown wedding? The Cullens spent a fortune. I didn't even know half the guests there."

Bella clicked her tongue. "Look how long that marriage lasted. It's not the ceremony, Jake; it's the couple, and I think we have a greater chance of happiness than Edward and I had.

"You're so real, Jacob, not some fairytale prince, and I need the real thing in my life. I guess my answer is yes. Let's go see Old Quil."

"You said it, now slip on some duds and pack a bag."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Return of the Leech

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>I put the engagement ring on her finger, explaining, "This was the ring I bought for Jeannie. She said it belonged to the girl I loved. That's you, Bells. I hope that's all right, but I can always get another one if it bothers you."<p>

Looking down at me, she protested, "Don't you dare. It's perfect."

I smiled, shaking my head. "That's one of the things I love about you, Bells. So low maintenance."

Winking at me, she replied, "What can I say? I'm a tree hugger."

"And a wolf hugger—now go get some clothes on, beautiful, so we can tie the knot."

Bella looked back over her shoulder as she walked toward her room. "By the way, you look really dashing in that suit and tie."

My eyebrows rose. "Hey, thanks." Yes, she actually said it. It used to be, _I was sort of_ _beautiful_, but now I was _dashing_. I grinned and physically relaxed while I watched her exit the room. It was hard to believe … she'd soon be Bella Black. My heart was doin' back flips.

"Hey, Bells," I yelled to her bedroom. "Don't put on anything with too many buttons on it. I'm in a hurry here."

I heard her mutter loud and clear, "Cheese and crackers!"

* * *

><p>Even though she had gotten little sleep and had no time to do her hair or make-up, she still made my breath catch. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off her and onto the road ahead. My calm had vanished, and nervousness reared its ugly head. I was non-stop talking nearly all the way to Old Quil's. Bella got to interrupt once or twice. "Won't Old Quil be upset with us barging in on him in the middle of the night?"<p>

"Nah, he's pretty even-tempered; besides, he never sleeps through a whole eight hours. He'll probably be getting outta bed to face the day already. He's an early bird. Trust me on this."

"Yeah, but there's _early_, and then there's _really_ early."

"You worry too much. Just think … in a few more minutes, you'll be Mrs. Jacob Black and all your worries will be over."

Bella broke up laughing. "Wishful thinking, mister."

Old Quil's house was just ahead, and as predicted, the lights were on in his front room. "See? What'd I tell you?"

He must've heard us coming, 'cuz we no sooner drove up beside his house than the porch light went on, and he was waiting on the threshold, one arm keeping the door open for us.

I respectfully nodded in greeting. "Elder Ateara."

"Ah, Jacob. Your father warned me you might come by. Come in, please."

With Bella glued to my side, I pulled her along, and Old Quil gestured for us to be seated. He glanced back and forth between us, and said, "Billy told me you might want me to perform a wedding ceremony. Is that right?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Ordinarily I would say no, but I understand that there was an imprint involved. How does she feel about this?"

"I've been released. Jeannie realized the truth that we weren't meant for each other. I don't know what happened, but somehow the imprint was never strong enough to seal us together as a couple. It couldn't erase the love I had for Bella, and now here we are. Will you still marry us?"

His old dark eyes scrutinized my face. "This is serious, Jacob. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure."

He canted his head. "And you, Bella … Are you willing to marry this boy?"

She looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand. "Yes."

"All right, then." Old Quil walked around the room, and finally finding what he was looking for, put on his glasses. "It'll be just a minute; I have to get out my record book."

He took out a large official looking ledger from a worn desk, and placed it beside the couch on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>The ceremony only took a few minutes, and after kissing my bride, I couldn't ditch the grin that seemed to take residence on my face. Bella was glowing too. Old Quil had us sign some forms, and we were off in a shot.<p>

"So, Mrs. Black. Where do you wanna go for your honeymoon? We have nearly the whole Labor Day weekend to spend with each other. What about the Blue Moon Cabins? They're really nice."

"Aren't they a little pricey?"

"This is our honeymoon. Let's live a little. Besides, I'm not the poor Quileute boy you left behind. My job pays pretty well. I got this." I pulled out my American Express Card, waving it at her, and deadpanned, "Never leave home without it ..."

"Okay then. The Blue Moon Cabins it is."

* * *

><p>After signing us in as man and wife, I drove to our honeymoon cottage. Lifting her over the threshold, I heard her heart stuttering. She was nervous, and truth be told, so was I.<p>

I sat her on the edge of the bed, when suddenly she grabbed my arm. "Jacob … I …"

"Hey, hey, hey …" I said softly. "I know, I know ... it'll be okay. I'll be very gentle, so you don't need to be nervous. Just don't tense up; try to relax. I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you, Bells." I kissed her sweetly, and then, let nature take its course.

* * *

><p>That night was like a dream, and when the sun came up, there she was asleep in my arms. Bella was truly mine, heart and soul and body. I was in heaven and she was my earthly angel.<p>

We slept 'til past noon, and finally Bella's eyes flickered open. A smile graced her lips, and I felt myself falling to pieces; overwhelmed with an outpouring of emotion. I drew her closer, and kissed her hair. "Hi, beautiful, you okay?"

"Mmn … yeah, you were wonderful."

"So were you, Mrs. Black."

Her smile faded, and a look of agony crossed her features. "Jake, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. We could've been happy all this time."

"Don't. We're together now, let's forget about our mistakes. That's all in the past."

"But …"

"No, shh … shh ... I don't wanna hear another word about it." I brushed my lips over her cheeks and throat, and tightened my hold on her, content and sated. This time, the man was satisfied with his choice. The hell with my wolf.

* * *

><p>Bracing herself on one elbow, she asked, "So, what are the plans for today, Mr. Black?"<p>

I looked up at the ceiling and clasped my fingers behind my head. "Well, I thought we could go get something to eat, and then I'd drag you back to bed 'til it was time for supper. Whaddya think of that?"

"Jake …" she scolded, her cheeks gettin' all cute and rosy.

"What? It's a honeymoon. We only have today and tomorrow, then it's back to work. I wanna do some big time honeymooning."

In all seriousness, I gazed at her. "I'm crazy in love with you, Bells. Work with me, here."

"I'm not saying I won't share the bed with you. It's just that it's so new to me, and I'm a little embarrassed by what you said."

"About what? That we love each other? I've got news for you—all the world loves lovers.

"C'mere, honey." I pulled her back down beside me, wrapping my arms about her shoulders. "You're my wife now, and it's no one's business what we're doing in here, and hell, they all know, and look the other way anyhow.

"Let's go eat, huh?"

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day, loving each other, talking and taking breaks for food. We definitely needed the food for energy, at least for Bella. I hated to brag, but I could've kept it up all day and that night too. <em>Hey, it's<em> _a wolf thing._

The following morning we took a long walk before it was time to go, and discussed where we should live.

"Jake, I signed a year's lease, and it's not up for another seven months. Would it be so bad living there?"

"I guess not, it's actually closer to the rehab center, and right on the border of the rez. I just thought that maybe you'd want us to get a place of our own. I'll leave it up to you. It makes no difference to me. I could just as well sleep out in the forest."

"I am not letting you sleep out in the forest. You'll drag all kinds of pine needles and junk with you wherever you go. Besides, I have a nice sized bed that sleeps two, even for the freakishly tall."

* * *

><p>We returned in the afternoon, to Bella's house—correction, our house—and she and I phoned our parents to give them the news. Charlie was over the moon about it, Renee not so much. Dad was already resigned to the fact, but I told him not to spread the word yet. The pack would find out soon enough.<p>

That night we were snuggled up in our nice comfy bed, and this time I didn't havta behave myself. Sadly, though, the honeymoon was over, and we were dressing for work by the next morning. The good news was I could be with her after the work-day whistle blew. She got off before I did, and would be there waiting for her lover boy. I made up my mind to take my sweet wife on a real honeymoon the next time vacation rolled around.

Two days passed, and I held off leading my pack, letting Embry take over during that time. He wasn't stupid, he sensed something was up. Little did I know that there was something else up as well.

On the third day, when I returned from work, I picked up a familiar stench, and saw a bright yellow turbo-charged Porsche parked in our driveway. I overheard my new bride arguing with that filthy tick, Edward. What the hell was he doin' in MY home!

* * *

><p>I nearly tore the door off the RAV in my hurry to get into the house. On my way toward the front door, I overheard Bella say, "I'm not married to you anymore, remember? You can't tell me what to do."<p>

"But, moving back to Forks? It's an utterly ludicrous idea. There's nothing for you here, love. It's a dead-end. What about your education. Was all that for nothing?"

Bursting through the entrance, I immediately saw Edward and the _pixie_ standing there in front of Bella.

Edward glanced in my direction, his face paling, if that was even possible. "So that's why—"

I didn't let the filthy parasite finish his statement. I only knew that there were two vamps standing in my living room, and they were absolutely not welcome. My body began to vibrate, and I had no problem spewing an Alpha order. "This is my home, leech. Now get out, before I throw you out!"

The fortune teller whined, her index finger pointing at me. "You need to calm down, Jacob Black! Darn … I wish Jas was here."

Turning to that annoying little vamp, my teeth clenched automatically. "Don't think I won't toss you out on your ear too, lady."

Edward chimed in, "We only came here—"

Interrupting again, I sneered at him. "Listen up, tick. I know you can read my mind. Now … read my _lips_. Get. The. Hell. Outta. My. House!"

"You don't scare us, mutt. We will leave, but not until after I've explained. As I attempted to say, we only came here to see that Bella was all right."

My sweet wife huffed. "Sure you did."

Alice slumped down onto our couch. Great—now I'd havta air it out on the back porch. Could take days.

"I couldn't see your future anymore. I knew you had moved back to Forks, but suddenly you just disappeared, and now I can see why."

An ugly scowl swept across Edward's face. "So, you let this mongrel move in with you?"

Bella lifted her left hand, wiggling her fingers in the air. Funny how the all-observant mind reader hadn't noticed the wedding ring on her finger before now.

His lips moved, but nothing came out.

Alice blinked, her hand covering the gasp that seemed to escape despite that little gesture. "Bella! You're married to this … this … shape shifter?"

Edward finally opened up. "You finally got what you wanted, then huh? Now you can get the marriage annulled and stop all this nonsense. You need to come back where you belong. We can get remarried. We all miss you, love."

"Whaaaat! How arrogant can you get? I didn't divorce you simply because you wouldn't make love to me. It was more than that … a lot more."

A stony hand, with palm forward, reached out. "I know … you wanted children. I already told you that I could share you with the mutt here, if that is your wish. You can have all the puppies you want."

_Over_ _my_ _dead_ _body_ … "Look, pale face, I am not sharing Bells with anyone. She's mine now. You got that?"

Bella stood defiantly, with arms stretched and folded across her chest. "And I am not annulling my marriage to Jacob.

"Marrying _you_ was the biggest mistake of my life. I never should've left Jacob behind. I was too stupid to see how much he meant to me. I was in love with him then, and I'm in love with him right this minute. So, as you can see, there is nothing here for _you_, Edward. Now, go home."

"Mark my words. You are really going to regret this."

Looking over his shoulder, he said to the pixie, "C'mon, Alice. Let's go. The smell of that dog is nauseating."

_He should talk. Good_ _riddance_. As soon as the Porsche drove onto the road, Bella was in my arms, her heart pumping so fast, I could barely distinguish each of the beats. "Jake … hold me, please."

"Anytime, sweetheart, and don't you worry about those two. I'll see that they stay away from us." And they'd better, if they didn't want flying fur sailing on top of them and bone crushing teeth clamping onto their body parts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Trial by Fire

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>I sat with Bella on my lap, holding her without saying a word for a good ten minutes. She lifted her head from my neck, pleading for answers with her eyes. Finally she asked the million dollar question, "Why did he have to come here, just when things were going so great?"<p>

Smoothing the hair away from her face, I replied, "I don't know, honey. It's my guess that he's just as crazy about you as I am. I can't blame him for that."

"I know I hurt him, just like I hurt you, but you never tried to win me back. You accepted my choice. You didn't like it, but you accepted it. Why can't he? Edward needs to let me go, Jake; and he needs to leave us alone."

She wiggled outta my grasp, and slid off my lap. With her arms akimbo, she spouted, "Great way to greet you from a hard day at work, huh? You must be hungry. I've got dinner staying warm in the oven. Let's eat."

"Can you do me a favor first?"

"What?"

"Help me take this sofa out to the back porch. I can't stand the stink. I'll do all the heavy lifting; you just guide us out the door." Pinching my nose as tight as I could, I added, "The windows all need to be opened too."

"I don't understand. What exactly does it smell like to you?"

"It's not the smell so much as the burning. Have you ever swum in a pool with too much chlorine and accidentally got some up your nose?"

Bingo. The light bulb went off in her head, and she nodded. "Oh …"

* * *

><p>After dinner, we sat on the rug in front of the fireplace. Bella was leaning against me, absentmindedly running her fingers along my scalp. Kissing the side of my neck, she murmured, "I love you, Jake. I don't think I ever really loved Edward, not like I love you. It was some supernatural magnetism or something. I'm really happy being with you."<p>

"I'm happy too. The guys at work have been teasing me lately, asking if I can share some of my happy pills with them. I told them it was a prescription for love, and each bottle had to be customized to the patient. I think it's getting a little low though, do you think you can replenish my supply?"

My heartbeat started to accelerate. I gave her _the_ _look_, and she received the message quick as a flash. She was on her feet, pulling me up by the hand and led me to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I couldn't delay leading my pack any longer. They were getting suspicious. My first night back on patrol duty, Embry hit the nail on the head when he broadcasted; <em>You've been with Bella all this time, haven't you?<em>

Paul's head turned to look my way. _Are you sh***ing me?_

_What do you care? You're happy with my sister. I was not happy with Jeannie. I've never stopped loving Bella. Yeah, I've been with her. So what?_

_And Bella's okay with it? She's nuttier than I thought._

_Okay, guys, listen up. Don't any of you go dissing my wife._

All paws screeched to a halt; a jumble of thoughts piercing my brain simultaneously. Quil's came through the mass of expletives. _I knew it, I knew it! You finally went and did it. Bella Swan is now Bella Black._

_That's right—you got a problem with that, pal?_

_Not me, but what about the council?_

_I don't give a rat's ass what the council has to say about it. Anyway, they probably already know. Old Quil performed the honors. He and Dad are both aware._

Embry skirted around me, lining us up muzzle to muzzle. _Is that so? Well I guess congratulations are in order then. And … Jeanne?_

_We broke up right before Bella and I eloped. I think she'll be okay. She always was a little leery of the whole imprinting wolf mojo._

Paul got antsy, and began trotting out ahead. _Okay_, _discussion_ _over_. _Let's finish up here, huh? I wanna get some shuteye before I go shopping with Chelle tomorrow._

Quil snickered. _Shopping … Don't let her spend all your money this time._

_Shut it, Ateara. Your turn will be coming up, soon enough._

We all laughed, and took off running, completing our circle.

* * *

><p>The next couple of nights, I was patrolling with Seth, when he let it slip that he had picked up his mom at the hospital where she worked. He had bumped into Dr. Cullen at the same time.<p>

_Are you tellin' me that Dr. Fang is back in Forks?_

_Yup, mom said that all of them are back._

_Sh**. This means trouble. What is wrong with that family? Don't they realize that their being here trips the gene? Jeez, that means that Edward will be hanging around too._

Seth ran beside me, keeping up the pace._ What's wrong with that? They're nice. Well, I mean, at least they don't eat people._

_Let's put it this way … would you want your girlfriend's ex-lover hanging around? Wouldn't that kinda make things awkward?_

A puff of air misted in cloudy white as it left his muzzle_. I see what you mean. Bummer ..._

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Bells. We can't hide from them forever. It's gonna look funny if the Alpha doesn't show up for this freakin' bonfire."<p>

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"What? No … honey, you're my wife. Do you want them to think we're having problems already?"

"But, Jake. They're all going to hate me. According to La Push I'm probably known as the notorious home-wrecker."

I couldn't help laughing. "You're not a home-wrecker. I didn't even have my own home, so how could you possibly wreck it. Now, c'mere, and lose that sad face. Let me kiss it away."

Bella walked into my arms, cradling her neck along my shoulder. I told her, "You made me a home here and in my heart. No one will disagree with that."

I pushed her away, and said. "Okay—no more negative thoughts. Get your coat and let's go."

* * *

><p>We walked together toward the gathering, my arm about her waist. She was trembling so badly that if I didn't know any better, I would swear she was almost ready to <em>shift<em>. As we got nearer, I heard a murmur start to spread throughout the crowd, people looking back and forth between themselves. Bella leaned into me closer, and I tightened my hold on her. "It's okay, Bells. They've gotta accept you. I'm the Alpha."

Dad put up his hand, and motioned to us. "Come sit by me, Son ..." He nodded at my sweetheart. " … Bella."

The buzzing surrounding us intensified when Bella sat right beside my dad. Just then, Old Quil stood up and walked over to us. Smiling, he patted Bella's hand, and said, "Welcome, Mrs. Black. So glad to see you again." That simple gesture put an end to the wagging tongues, and a hush immediately fell over our audience. _Thank_ _you_, _Old_ _Quil_ …

He returned to his seat, and I felt myself settle down, as well as Bella's tension easing dramatically. Whispering in her ear, I said, "See? Told ya."

The council members were all there to discuss some financial affairs to do with college scholarships and plans to expand our library. It was amazing how the tribal elders warmed up to Bella when she mentioned that she managed a bookstore and would be glad to help in any way she could with the purchase and categorizing of books to stock the shelves.

After all the business was concluded, Dad dove into our legends, and the youngest of the bunch sat with their mouths open, drinking in every word like an ocean of little sponges. I smiled thinking that someday, those would be our children listening to their grandpa's stories.

The fire died down to red and orange embers, signaling it was time to be on our way, but not before the members of the council came to show their respects, and welcome Bella to the tribe.

My pack mates came by, one by one to say hello too. Everyone now seemed to be comfortable with the situation—everyone except Rachel, that is. She stood apart from everyone, arguing with Paul, and refusing to talk to us. What the hell was that all about? I figured I'd speak to her later. Jeez, my sister could be a real stinker about some things. She was worse than Bella when it came to that stubborn streak.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, so while Bella was at work, I went to see Rachel. Luckily, Paul wasn't there yet, so I could have a private conversation with her.<p>

When I walked into the kitchen, Dad was busy boiling some eggs on the stove.

"Hey, Dad. Rach around?"

Without turning from the boiling pot, he motioned toward the back door with his thumb in the air. "She's outside hanging up the laundry."

She was out by the clothesline, the basket at her feet. I handed her the clothes while we talked. "Hey, Rach, were you upset about something last night? I noticed you didn't speak to Bella and me. It looked kinda strange since everyone else congratulated us, and here my own sister walked away without so much as a wave of the hand."

Rachel wouldn't look at me, concentrating on the shirt she was hanging. "Why would I be upset?"

"You tell me … I realize you never did care much one way or the other for Bella, but coooome onnnn, she's paid for her past mistakes. She's my wife. I want you two to get along."

"I've got nothing against Bella."

"So then, it must be me. Are you mad at me for some reason?"

She whirled around, her dark eyes narrowed. "Look … just leave it alone, okay? I'm not in the mood. Now hand me the last two socks."

I handed over the socks, and backed up a few steps, puzzled. If she wasn't upset with Bella and me—then what?

"Well, then are you having problems with Paul? I can beat some sense into him, if that's the case."

Her head jerked while she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, clearly irritated. "That's none of your business, and I told you to leave it alone."

Picking up the basket, she huffed, and hurried into the kitchen. I followed as she replaced the basket over the washing machine. She grabbed the keys to her car from the hook they were on, and yelled to Dad. "I'm going over to Emily's Dad. I'll be back in about an hour."

I raced after her, and hopped into the passenger seat before she could start the engine. Sighing, she dropped the keys onto her lap. "Dammit, Jake. Why don't you go on home?"

"No, I wanna know what's eating you."

Her eyes were beginning to tear up. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Don't you think I can hear your heart thumping a mile a minute? Now what is it? I'm not leaving 'til you tell me what's wrong."

With the back of her hand wiping away a tear, she grumbled, "You and your damn wolf senses."

"Yeah, how 'bout that? Now fess up. I'm gonna sit here as long as you do, so you might as well spill."

The silence filled the cabin for what seemed like forever. She turned to me, and choked out, "I'm afraid that Paul is going to leave me."

"What? That's never gonna happen, Rach. He's crazy about you. You're his one and only … his imprint. He's never even looked at another girl since you've been together."

"But you imprinted … and where is Jeanne now? Her wedding ring is on another woman's finger."

Light bulb moment. So that was it. If I could break a freaky wolf connection, then what was gonna stop Paul from doin' the same? It all made sense. Rachel was masking her fear with anger.

"Hey, Paul couldn't leave you. The imprint between you two is intense. When the pack and I patrol, that's all he thinks about. He's the first one to leave when it's over, always in a rush to be with you.

"That wasn't the case with Jeannie and me. I can't explain why my imprinting on her didn't take. I just didn't feel that strongly about her. I couldn't let go of my love for Bella.

"So, are you okay now? Does that solve your dilemma?"

Rachel sniffled. "I guess."

I took the car keys from her. "Here, let me drive. Let's go to the Dairy Queen. My treat."

We got out of the car to trade seats. "I love you, little brother," she said, as she gave me a hug. "Tell Bella I'm sorry I was so rude last night. And congratulations, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Vanilla and a Vampire

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>It was kinda lonely sitting around our place after taking Rachel out for some ice cream. It was only two o'clock and I still had to wait another three and a half hours for my sweetheart to come home. I hated being in that empty house with no one there to cuddle with.<p>

While at Dad's earlier, I loaded up the RAV with more of my _stuff_, so I busied myself putting all my belongings away. Then I chopped some fire wood, and piled it neatly by the hearth, dragged the couch back inside, and swept off the porch. Looking around, there wasn't much left to do. Bella was a pretty meticulous housekeeper, not that I was complaining about it or anything.

The time ticked by slowly. I tried watching TV … forget it. I took a shower and slapped on some cologne. Sitting on the couch, I thought about all the blessings in my life, and without warning, I fell asleep.

The rumble of the Chevy's engine woke me up in time to greet her with a bear hug at the front door. I made up my mind to set up some buddy time with Quil and Embry for all the rest of the Saturdays. This alone time would drive me crazy.

* * *

><p>Bella handed me a dish to dry, and I told her, "I went to see Rachel today to find out why she was so upset last night."<p>

Those chocolate eyes tumbled about in their sockets. "Please tell me you didn't yell at her."

I winced at the insinuation. "No … I … well, maybe a little. She's so stubborn, even more than you."

"And …"

"And it all boiled down to—she's afraid that since my imprinting didn't hold, hers won't either."

Her tongue clicked. "That's nonsense. Paul loves her."

"Yeah … that's what I said."

"I can understand her feelings though. When I thought I had lost you for good, I was about ready to jump off the cliff again. I was that crushed."

"But not for long. Your hold on me was _waaay_ more powerful than any freaky wolf-bond could ever be. You never have to worry about that happening again."

"Yeah …?" Bella smirked at me wickedly, and fisted the front of my shirt. "C'mere, wolf boy. The rest of these dishes can wait—but I can't. Let's do some _human_ bonding."

I howled for effect, as the dinner plates got left sitting in the sink, trotting after her.

* * *

><p>Life was goin' along smoothly, when I began noticing some small things seemingly out of place. One day when I turned onto our adjoining street, a yellow Porsche came barreling by in the opposite direction. That was the second time I had seen that stand-out car. The last time, it was the same vehicle driving down the highway toward me. Coincidence? Not on your life!<p>

On another evening, as I climbed down out of the RAV after getting home from work, my acute sense of smell picked up a very familiar stench. He just couldn't stay away, could he? Not wanting to upset Bella, I kept a lid on it 'til I definitely could say with certainty, that the leech was stalking her.

One day, Bella was shaking out the rug from the kitchen out on the back porch, when she asked me, "Is that lightning out there in the trees. Seems odd."

That did it! I raced out the door, following the white streak. Dammit, that filthy tick got away again. When I returned to the house, Bella's face blanched with a look of fright. "What is it, Jake?"

"I wanted to be sure before I told you, and now I am. The bloodsucker's back."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Absolutely … My nose doesn't lie. The stink is unmistakable. It's Cullen; he's been here, and this isn't the first time either."

Bella sunk down onto a kitchen chair. "What are we going to do, Jake?"

"Don't worry; I'll talk to the guys. They won't let him near our place again."

* * *

><p>I called together an emergency meeting of the pack, held in our backyard. No one complained about traveling, since Bella always had a table spread for my boys.<p>

After everyone grabbed something to eat, I stood in the middle of my buddies. "Sorry to havta be calling this meeting so suddenly, especially on a Saturday, but a problem's come up."

"I'm not sorry," Quil offered. "I was hungry, and Bella knows how to tickle my taste buds."

Leah raised her hand. "So what's up, Almighty Alpha?"

"The Cullens are back."

"Big whoop; we already knew that. What … are you scared that Sparky's gonna come back and steal away, Bella? He'd be nuts to set foot on your property."

"Well, he must be nuts, then, 'cuz he's already been near the house several times that I know of. It seems like he plans it, so that he's here when I'm not."

Paul stood up, growling. "You gotta be kiddin' me. He can't do that. The filthy louse is breaking the treaty."

Embry interrupted. "Technically, this house sits within the Forks city limits. As long as Cullen doesn't step over the line into Quileute territory, the treaty remains unbroken."

"Phtt! I say we drag his ass _over_ the line, and chomp on him like a milk bone."

Paul sat down, and Jared gave him a high five. "Well said, my man."

"So what do you want us to do?" Seth asked.

"I'm just saying that if a couple of you could stand guard outside the house, each evening before I get home, during the week, I'd really appreciate it. It'd only be for about an hour or so."

"Hey, no problem. I've been itchin' for a fight for months. I'll be the first to volunteer."

"I'll go with you, Paul," Jared chimed in.

Quil and Embry nodded at each other. "We'll take the next night."

Sam piped up, "Why don't we all just make out a schedule? That way, all the shifts will be covered."

"Good idea. Thanks, Sam."

Bella was sitting on a chair near the back door, when Quil brayed, "Hey, Bella, ya got any more of those pastrami sandwiches? I'm still hungry."

She laughed, and answered, "Yeah I think there are two left, and they both have your name on it."

Embry ran past Quil, bounding up the porch steps. "Not if I get there first!"

* * *

><p>The next three weeks were leechless, except for the first two days. Paul and Jared both told me they caught his scent. Embry and Quil said the same, and after that … nothing. It made me nervous.<p>

No one patrolled on Sundays, since Bella and I were home together, but on that last Sunday, Bella was baking a cake and ran out of vanilla.

Her head tilted in a pleading manner as she whined, "Oh, c'mon Jake, it's not that far to Emily's. You can be there and back in fifteen minutes."

"I don't like leaving you here alone. Cullen isn't stupid. I'm sure he realizes there are no sentries on duty on Sundays. I'm just being cautious, honey."

Bella ran her fingertips over my arm. "No one has seen Edward in over two weeks. I think he's given up."

"I wouldn't make a bet on that, neither would Jared or Embry. Can't you leave the vanilla out?"

"Absolutely not. It'll taste weird."

Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. "Jeez, Bells, okay. I hope I don't regret this. And Emily better have some in her cupboard."

* * *

><p>I lucked out. Emily had a big bottle of Mexican vanilla, and I was back on the road five minutes after getting to her house. I whistled all the way home, and went through the front door with the bottle in my hand.<p>

Walking toward the kitchen, I said, "Hey, Bells, I got it."

The kitchen was empty. The wooden spoon was still in the bowl, but no Bella was there to stir it. A sudden panic seized me. I placed the vanilla on the counter and raced throughout the rooms searching for her. I heard her outside in the backyard near the edge of the forest, and my worst nightmare was staring me in the face. That filthy tick had his hands on my Bella dragging her off into the woods. I heard him say, "What are you talking about, love? You came here to visit and now it's time to come home where you belong."

Her voice was low, trying to calm him down, I suppose. He obviously was not in his right mind. "Edward … I'm married to Jacob now. You and I have been divorced for over a year. Don't you remember?"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that preposterous story? Have you all gone mad? Why would you ever think about marrying that pup, even if you were no longer married to me? It would be an insane move on your part."

He looked up after that remark, startled to see me coming out the back door, and ran with her into the trees. Bella screamed, "Edward, no! Jake …!"

I phased quickly and followed. The whole time, my heart was in my throat. Edward was deranged. I was afraid of what he might do to her. My lungs were to the bursting point, as I continued to trail them nearly up to the Cullens' mansion. At the same time, I was sending out a distress call to the pack.

_Can anyone hear me? I'm heading to the Cullens'. That bloodsucker has Bella!_

Embry answered, _We're coming, Jake._

I played back the scene in our backyard, and Paul growled_, What the hell? Is he crazy?_

_That's not_ _like_ _him_, Seth whined. _Something's_ _wrong_.

_Ya think? I told you we should have hauled him over to our side of the fence, and beat the sh** outta him. But no … you all had to play nice, and look where that got us._

_Too late now. Seth, you go on home and alert the rest of the pack. We need at least two more to meet up with Paul and me at the Cullens'._

_Will do._

I saw him split off from the others and head toward La Push.

_Hang on, pal. We should be there, ten minutes, max. And don't worry. He's not about to hurt her. He loves her too much._

_I know he won't mean to, Em, but it can still happen accidentally. Hurry, guys. I can't let anything happen to her._

* * *

><p>The leech stopped before reaching his destination. He had Bella's back flush to his chest, and one arm wrapped around her, holding her head and shoulders still. Her heart was beating wildly in fear. "Get away, mutt. She's mine."<p>

Bella whimpered as I approached. "Jake, don't … maybe I can talk to him, and make him understand."

_What's there to understand? Bella is my wife now. You've lost her to me, Cullen._

The filthy tick, smirked at me. "You're delusional, Jacob. That's just an unattainable dream."

Damn bloodsucker. I hated when he picked through my brain.

I was in a quandary. If I stayed in wolf form, there was a chance that Bella could get caught in the middle of our battle and I couldn't risk it, so I shifted back to human, not caring that I was naked and vulnerable.

Edward huffed. "Not only do you not own a shirt, it seems you have no pants either."

I took one step forward, and Edward snarled, "Don't come any closer, or I'll change her right here and now."

Edward shoved her head to one side, exposing her jugular, his teeth ready to tear away at her flesh.

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I prayed in desperation to the spirits of my ancestors. Falling to my knees, I begged, "No, please … you don't have to do this."

"You think I won't?"

My eyes were blurry with an ocean of tears welling up. My voice cracked as I said, "Edward, if you love her, let her go. You once said that if she chose me, you'd release her. You just wanted Bella to be happy."

Just then, both of our ears pricked up, and our heads turned toward the sound of a car's brakes screeching. It was followed by a rustling noise as one of the Cullen's raced toward us. I knew by the scent that it was Carlisle. Maybe he could defuse the situation, and end the stand off. It was my only hope right at this moment.

In the distance, I heard Quil and Paul howling. When would they get here?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Venomous Snake

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>The doc arrived at the scene, and with arms splayed, pleaded with Edward, in a soothing manner. "Son, let her go. Can't you see that what you're doing is against her will? She belongs to Jacob now. He's won her heart. They are husband and wife."<p>

Scowling, Edward fumed, "No … you're _all_ trying to confuse me. I don't believe it—any of it."

The leech relaxed his hold on Bella slightly, letting her re-position her head. "It's not true. Bella, tell them."

Bella winked at me, signaling her plan to escape. "Will you let me turn around first? I want to talk to you face to face. Then I'll tell them."

"Of course, love."

As the bands that held her tight, loosened, Bella backed up. Seeing that she was no longer in his grasp, the tick lunged toward her, but Carlisle was quicker, sweeping her into his arms. At that moment, I pounced on Edward, phasing on the fly.

He was like a newborn in his agitated state, and I could barely keep him off me. Carlisle yelled, "Emmett, Jasper get out here. We need help."

Tumbling back into the wooded area, I launched myself onto his back. Bad move—he bucked like a bronco, sending me careening into a huge boulder, and my head made contact with a loud crack. I got up quickly enough, shaking it to clear the stars that were circling in front of my eyes. That creepy bloodsucker took that as his opportunity to sink his choppers into my neck. This was it; I was finished. Everything I fought so hard for was now reduced to a pile of ashes.

Bella was screaming. "No, Jacob, nooooo!"

Carlisle released her just when Jasper and Emmett arrived to take control of Edward.

She hurried to my side, reaching me as I staggered, slumping to the ground. My wolf fell away, and I lay there, naked and bleeding. The tears were streaming down her face, while her palm stroked my cheek.

"No … Jacob, please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you."

My breathing was getting labored, and I struggled to place my hand over hers. My words got strangled in my throat. Pushing them through the expanding lump, I groaned, "I'm sorry, honey. I know I said I'd always be with you, but I guess it wasn't in the cards today. You're strong; you havta go on. I want you to. Charlie and Renee need you.

"But remember this—I love you, sweetheart, you know that right? I've always loved you ... _always_."

Bella nodded, too choked up to say anything. Finally with a hitching breath, she answered, "I love you too, and I don't want you to go. I won't let you."

The light seemed to darken dramatically, and I could barely make out Emmett restraining his brother, who was still snarling and practically foaming at the mouth. Jasper all the while was trying desperately to radiate calm to surround and subdue him. During that time, Dr. Fang was shouting for his wife.

"Esme—hurry! Bring me my bag and a couple of syringes."

Carlisle knelt down beside me, just as my boys showed up. Paul's hackles rose, and looked like he was ready to rip the doc's head off. Bella put up her hand to stop him. "No, don't; he's trying to help."

While her back was to them. My pack mates shifted and pulled on their shorts.

"We couldn't see what happened. Is he gonna be all right?" Embry asked, leaning over me.

Sniffling, Bella stammered, "Edward … he … he bit him."

Seth slid down against a nearby tree, dumbfounded. "No, not Jake. This can't be happening."

I motioned to Embry. In a whisper, I instructed him, "Em, can you tell my dad that I love him, and I'm sorry I can't be there to help him anymore?" I looked up into their stricken faces. "You guys … all of you, promise me you'll take care of my dad and Bella too."

They all stood around me in a circle, nodding and muttering their agreement.

Esme came to us with Carlisle's bag, then returned to the house. The doc took out a vial of some clear fluid and drew it up in a syringe. Placing a tourniquet on my arm, he flicked his thumb and middle finger on one of my veins, making it bulge more. He inserted the needle, and seeing a flash of blood spurt into the syringe, released the constricting latex strip, and promptly pushed the liquid in.

Carlisle explained, "I've been doing research on our venom, and I believe I've come up with a serum that will neutralize the poison. I've seen it work on the rats and rabbits in the lab. Hopefully, it will also work on a wolf. I have every confidence that it will."

He glanced at Emmett and Jasper, still holding onto Edward. "Take him to the house. And Jasper, please stay with him, until I give you further orders."

Turning his attention to Bella, he said, "I apologize for my son's behavior. Edward always spoke about winning you back, and correcting all the mistakes he made. He seems to have had a psychotic break when he realized that all was lost, and you had chosen Jacob. I had hoped that it would pass, but his delusions only got worse. I'll be taking him to Volterra to be sure he doesn't escape and so he can get proper psychiatric care. I'm just glad that Alice saw this in time for me to intercede."

The light seemed to slowly flicker and become brighter. My breathing evened out too. Carlisle smiled. "You feeling better, Jacob?"

"You know … I think I do."

"Oh, Jake," Bella sobbed. She threw her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek.

The doc proceeded to clean the gash on my forehead, and the wound on my shoulder, applying a bandage afterwards. When he finished, he said, "Okay, then, you boys want to carry him to our garage? Rosalie is waiting with the Hummer, already idling. I'll meet you at Jacob's."

Esme came running toward us. "Wait, wait," she cried. "I brought Jacob a blanket."

* * *

><p>My pack brothers carried me to the vehicle like pall bearers, and positioned me on my side in the back seat so Bella could scrunch her small form against me in front of my torso. I held her around the waist so she wouldn't fall onto the floor boards. Let's face it, gang, all of the Cullens except for Dr. Fang and his wife drove like maniacs.<p>

We waited at the house for the pack to show up, as Rosalie refused to help me out of the Hummer and into our home. Secretly, I was glad. It would be a blow to my pride to have Blondie carry me like a baby, and put me to bed. Maybe I shouldn't have felt that way, since I actually was lucky to be alive, and it was her surrogate dad who had worked this miracle. I couldn't help it though; the vamps were still our natural enemies, and Rosalie was not especially a cheerleader on the Quileute Wolf team.

The guys arrived shortly thereafter, and they carted me into the house, laying me on our bed. I still felt pretty weak. Bella sat down beside me immediately and held my hand.

When my boys started to leave, Bella asked, "Can't you stay a while longer?"

Quil shrugged, "I guess we could. I just thought you'd want some privacy."

He looked at Embry. "Whaddya think? You wanna stay?"

"Sure, if it's all right with Jake."

Seth chimed in, "I'll stay and help too."

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine, but Bella's pretty shook up. So stay as long as you want."

Paul and Sam strolled through the doorway of our bedroom. "Man, that was close. Let's not do that again anytime soon, huh?"

Actually grinning, sober-sides Sammy, clapped Paul on the back and uttered, "Amen to that."

I waved at them from my bed. "Hey guys, you can go back home and relax now. I've got plenty of help here. And thanks!"

Sam gave me a two finger salute. "Any time, Jacob."

The two of them turned and jostled each other, joking and laughing as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Blondie had already high tailed it to the Cullen castle, or at least the Hummer was noticeably missing when my buddies headed back home. Carlisle pulled into the driveway, and was knocking on the door a few seconds later. Bella led him to the bedroom, and she and my boys stepped aside to give the doc room to do his job.<p>

He made me follow his index finger with my eyes, shined a light into them, and made sure my grips and pushes were the same on both sides. "Looks like your neuro checks are all normal. Your pupils are equal and they react to light as they should. I was worried about that hit you took to the head, but I don't see any evidence of brain damage. I guess your accelerated healing repaired any injuries that may have occurred. The serum worked nicely too. Now … can you sit up for me, please?"

Embry lent me a hand, and joy of joys, with a little bit of effort, I did it. I looked over at Bella. She had one hand covering her mouth, and tears in her eyes.

He nodded. "That's good. One more thing before I leave. Are you in any pain?"

"Nah, my head hurts a little, but I can just take a couple Tylenol."

Carlisle narrowed those weird mustard-colored eyes at me. "You sure? You're not being macho, now are you?"

I laughed. "No, I'm being cheap. I heal so fast that by the time I pay for the pills, my headache will be gone."

Shaking my hand, he told me, "All right then. I'll be on my way, but don't hesitate to call if you run into any problems."

"Thanks, Doc—for everything."

Bella ran up to him and hugged him tight. She was definitely gonna stink something awful, but I didn't mind much … this time.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for my buddies to revert back into their normal jocular banter. Bella however was overly quiet.<p>

I began to sit up, and slide my legs to the edge of the mattress. Nature was calling.

Bella rushed toward me. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I've gotta use the _john_."

"Well you're not going in there by yourself."

She motioned to Quil, then began tugging on his arm. "C'mon muscles, can you escort your Alpha into the bathroom?"

Jeez, I was being treated like a baby. I sighed loudly to voice my objection. "I don't need any help. I feel fine. Really …"

Oh no, there went the hands on the hips. "I don't care what you say. You nearly died, Jake. Now Quil is going to go with you, so save your breath."

Quil's eyes met mine, without even moving his head. "Whoa, anything you say, Bella."

He walked to the bed, reaching out to me. "C'mere, Jake, you heard the lady."

I grumbled as he yanked me up and off the mattress, wrapping a burly arm around my waist, and slinging _my_ arm around his neck. Bella nodded at us, and I answered by rolling my eyes.

Muttering all the way, I said, "How am I supposed to pee with you lookin' over my shoulder?"

"I'll turn the other way, but it's not like we haven't all emptied our tanks out in the woods."

With a death glare, I replied, "Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed we're standing in my bathroom."

"Look, this wasn't my idea, okay? Just go with the _flow_, and make Bella happy."

* * *

><p>We walked back into the room, and Bella was now sitting on the bed, patting a place beside her. I was not about to lay around in that bed again, unless she and I were entwined together—under the covers, and preferably, naked.<p>

You'd think I was an invalid or something. What could I possibly say to reassure her? "I am not getting back in that bed, Quil. You can deposit me in the living room, on the couch."

Bella sprung off the bed like her jeans were on fire. "Jake …!"

"Noooo … I'm not doin' it. I'm cured, all right? No problems. This is me, Jake. Wolf healing at its best." I batted Quil's brawny arms away, standing under my own power, and flung my arms in the air. "See? No hands."

A look of concern crossed her features. She stepped forward, pushing herself into my personal space, and our arms instantly wound around each other. "Are you sure you're all right?" she murmured.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Embry quietly sat in a chair across the room, grinning like a fool. I pivoted my head in his direction. "What are you grinnin' at?"

"I'm just enjoying all the drama. You married one bossy woman, pal."

"That's right," she bellowed. "And since he's incapacitated, I'm giving the orders around here. So, get your rear end up off that chair, Em, and grab Jake a pair of boxers. He is not setting his bare butt on my clean couch. After Quil assists him to the living room, you two are helping me make dinner. Now, move it!"

Blinking in surprise, Embry stood upright and gave her a crisp salute. "Yes, ma'am …"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Needful Things

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>After everyone's stomach was full, and the kitchen all clean and orderly, Quil and Embry left the premises, thank god. I wanted the missus all to myself. Bella on the other hand was still leery of my declaration of … "I feel fine."<p>

I showered by myself, but actually I wouldn't have minded at all if she squeezed into the stall with me … since she thought I still needed help and all. It could've been bubbles of fun.

Waiting in bed for her to finish up her nightly ritual, I had time to ponder all the events of the day. Bella might have been hauled off to who knows where. Or … I could've bought the proverbial farm. I was counting my blessings that none of that happened, when suddenly, I felt a desperate need for her to lie close to me, loving me, proving that we were both alive and together.

What was taking her so long? I had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing this on purpose. "Bells, honey, come to bed," I whined.

"Be there in a few minutes," she sang.

Well, it was more than a few minutes—believe me. I thumbed through a book lying on the nightstand, and when I finally glanced at the clock, a full twenty minutes had passed. She was definitely dragging this out as long as possible. Was she hoping I'd fall asleep? Fat chance of that happening in my present state.

I had enough of this, so I padded into the bathroom, dressed only in my boxers. "What are you doin' in here?" I asked.

She jerked slightly, tightening her hand around the hairbrush she was holding. Jeez, she still wasn't used to how quietly I could walk into a room. Bella swept the brush once more through those mahogany locks, then peered at me. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"'Cuz I'm waiting for you. Now come to bed. I feel so sexy; I couldn't get to sleep if I tried."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Whaaat? Since when?"

"Since I watched as you nearly slipped away from this life. You need to rest, Jake."

"Believe me, I'll rest plenty after our little encounter. Jeez, I wish you'd stop worrying about me. What can I do to convince you that I'm not dying? Doc Fang fixed me up good as new."

I took the brush away from her, and scooped her up quickly, heading back toward the bedroom. She surrendered; her form hanging limply in my arms. I plunked her down on the mattress and said, "Now are you gonna take your clothes off, or do you want me to do it for you?"

* * *

><p>As we lay facing each other, Bella asked, "You sure this isn't going to hurt you?"<p>

Gazing intently into her warm, brown eyes, I gently stroked her cheek, and her lips, murmuring, "I'm sure. It'll make me feel alive, being able to hold you, and love you. Can't you see that? Making love together is a celebration of life. I've been given another chance, Bells, and I don't wanna miss a second of it. Right now, I feel the need for you more than ever before."

Bella burst into tears, drawing my head closer. My heart just about spilled over with all these explosive emotions. Her mouth was on mine, and soon after, the sheets were a tangled mess, as we thundered under the covers.

Sated, and spent, we clung to each other, every now and then, leaving a kiss or two in various spots on our bodies. She looked up at me from her resting place on my chest, still appearing thoughtful. "I was so scared, Jake. I thought I might not ever see you again. What could you have done if Edward had succeeded in taking me away from you? How would you have ever found me?"

"I would've run to you, wherever you were. If it took me the rest of my life, I would've run to you, following your scent, searching for you 'til my last dying breath."

Letting out a feather soft sigh, Bella whispered, "Jake … I love you."

"I know, honey, I love you too. Let's go to sleep now, huh? After all, we have another day to live for."

I turned off the light, and we snuggled, ready to face whatever our future held for us—together.

**The End (Epilogue to follow)**


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue: Jake and Bells, Now and Forever

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>A year had passed, and Bella and I were happy together. Sure, we had our spats like any other couple, but we never went to bed angry, and the make-up sex was always so hot, I was surprised the sheets didn't burst into flames.<p>

Bella was about four months pregnant, and I was absolutely over the moon with joy. We were at Babies R Us picking out newborn clothes, a diaper bag, etc., when I noticed a familiar face. It was Jeanne with a telltale bulge under her blouse too. Standing beside her was a tall Native American, with long black hair, dark eyes and the biggest grin on his face every time he gazed at her—which was a lot.

Nudging me, Bella asked, "Isn't that Jeanne over there by the crib mattresses?" I nodded in response.

Jeanne glanced our way, and waved. Surprisingly, she actually looked glad to see us. My ex-fiancee whispered something in the man's ear, and motioned to him to follow her. She walked toward us, her arm around his waist, his around her small shoulders.

I felt a little awkward, but Jeanne set my worries aside in a hurry. She turned toward her companion, and said, "Eli, I'd like you to meet Bella and Jacob Black."

Eli stepped forward, and boomed, "So you're Jacob!"

I jerked back, expecting him to slug me. Instead he put his hand out and said, "Thank you."

Damn, was I ever confused. I shook his hand. "For what?"

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've never woken up to the fact that I was in love with Jeanne. When she was with you, I was a pitiful mess. I missed her like crazy, and felt like an idiot for letting her out of my sight. The day you two broke up was the day I started to live again. We've been married now for six months … happiest six months ever."

Well, that was unexpected. "And thank you," he said to Bella, "for taking him off the market, and opening the door for me to reinsert myself into Jeanne's life."

I must've looked quizzically at Jeanne, 'cuz she remarked, "I'm in love with Eli, Jake. It's real love, not some magical wolf thing." She whispered so nearby ears couldn't hear. "Don't worry; he knows all about it, there are some shape-shifters in his family."

Taking a deep breath, Jeanne turned to go. "It's been nice seeing you again … you too, Bella."

She and Eli walked away to the other end of the store. Bella had a faraway look in her eyes. "I guess it's true, love _can_ conquer all. It's all powerful, no witch's spell, or freaky wolf matchmaking can win in the battle of the heart."

**The End**


End file.
